


Acta est fabula

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2006, Angst, CZ, Czech, Darkfic, Drarry, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, PWP without Porn, Slash, Smut, bystrozor Harry Potter, depresivní, ich forma, napětí, nebezpečí, smrtijed Draco Malfoy, smrtijedi - Freeform, vyznání, vězení, zrada, únos
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Bystrozor Potter přijde do Azkabanu vyslýchat vězně Draca Malfoye kvůli vyšetřování a dopadení Severuse Snapea. Jaké překvapení ho čeká, když mu mladý smrtijed pod veritasérem svěří trochu jiné tajemství.Psáno v ich formě z pohledu Draca.Povídka vznikala na přelomu roku 2006/2007, tedy pracuje s obsahem knih jen do 6. dílu.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. A jako Azkaban

Jak dlouho jsem tady? Jak je to dlouho, co jsem viděl naposledy denní světlo a slunce na nebesích? Je to živoucí noční můra. Nenávidím se, nenávidím svého otce, nenávidím Snapea a hlavně nenávidím Pána zla, protože hlavně díky jeho bryskní invenci jsem tady. Ulevím si v hlavě cynicky.

Kolik týdnů nebo možná měsíců už to asi bude, co mě našli bystrozorové a co mě hned vzápětí bez řádného procesu Starostolec poslal šupem do Azkabanu? Vůbec netuším, protože čas tady plyne jinak.

Nikdo se ani neobtěžuje odpovídat na tak základní otázky jako _kolikátého je dnes_. Ne, že by obyčejně mozkomoři mohli mluvit, kdyby tady ještě nějací byli, ale když se sem občas zatoulá nějaký bystrozor, aby vsadil do vzdálené cely dalšího chyceného smrtijeda nebo obyčejného usvědčeného podvodníka a lapku, neobtěžuje se mi ani odpovědět. Jediné, co zaručeně od takových, jakou jsou svatí černokabátníci, můžu čekat je pohled plný soudu a nevraživosti.

V očích toho svatého konkláve, co věří na duhu a jednorožce, jsem jednoznačně nepřítel a zrádce. Vrah, násilník a odpadlík. Nevyvracím jim to, i když to neříkají nahlas, ale nejsem hlupák, umím číst ve výrazech, je to moje častá výhoda.

Je tady příšerná zima. Ne, že by mě to překvapovalo. Ale vzali mi všechny věci, které jsem při dopadení měl u sebe, a dali mi jen tenhle smradlavý pruhovaný mundúr. Profukuje tady vítr od moře, na rozpadlé palandě leží jen hryzavá deka, kterou jsem už dávno věnoval krysám ke konzumaci. Lepší, než palce u mých nohou. Pruhovaná tunika s kalhotami jsou jen z lehkého plátna, poslední letní model, který, když se to tak vezme, je pro vězně vhodný i na zimu. A bez možnosti využití kouzel mi nezbývá nic jiného, než se zahřát svépomocí.

Obejmu si kolena, palanda sice drží z posledních sil, ale je o něco hřejivější než kamenná podlaha. Zdvihnu zrak k oknu těsně u stropu, odkud mi do cely proudí jediné světlo. Ani v něm není sklo, jen mříže. Nevidím skrze něj, ale aspoň poznám podle svitu, jestli je noc nebo den. Pohnu se a dřevo pode mnou nebezpečně zavrzá. Nikdy v životě jsem nespal na něčem tak ohavném, ale pořád je to lepší, než dávat záminku krysám, aby mě ohlodávaly na podlaze.

Všechno je tady děsivé, nechutné a nepohodlné. Ale jsem v Azkabanu, ne v Hiltonu, kouzelnické vězení má už řady staletí své renomé. Je to to poslední, co odsouzený ve svém životě uvidí, než se jeho dny sečtou.

Když si potřebuju ulevit, zbývá mi jediné. Vybral jsem si pro tyto účely nejvzdálenější roh pod oknem, aby se to tam trochu provětralo, ale stejně je absolutně nechutné a nehumánní hledět denně na svoje vlastní exkrementy. Na to, že jsme jako kouzelníci tolik pokročili a tolik se lišíme od mudlů, žijeme pořád jako ve středověku. Vsadím svoje boty, které vlastně nemám, že mudlovské vězení je proti tomu wellness. Ale mudlové jsou slaboši, neumí svoje vězně ani trestat. Nicméně, nesahá tohle už za hranice lidských práv? Mám ještě vůbec nějaká? Starostolec můj případ ani neprošetřil. A zatímco jsem čekal na verdikt, nestihl jsem si ani udělat svoji poslední manikúru, jak se mnou byli rychle vyřízení.

Jídlo nestojí za nic. Včera mi například přinesli takovou nažloutlou vodu, v níž plavalo cosi neidentifikovatelného, údajně to byla zeleninová polévka. Měl jsem spíš pocit, že se mi někdo vychcal do misky, když to vyjádřím expresivně. Den předtím jsem zase dostal minimálně týden starý okoralý chleba, který už nejenže plesnivěl, ale skoro jsem si na něm vylámal zuby. Aby mě to nemrzelo, tak k němu bylo pro změnu nahnilé jablko. Život tady je hotová dovolená!  
Že já jsem si vybral zrovna tuhle stranu břehu, dodnes toho lituju.

To Potter! Je to Potterova vina, nenávidím ho. Nenávidím a… Kdyby jen věděl, zmetek zjizvená! Musím vytěsnit z hlavy myšlenku na něj! Však já se jednou pomstím, jednou se mu pekelně pomstím a bude litovat všeho, co mi kdy udělal i neudělal!

Dneska venku prší. Nevidím tam, ale slyším dešťové kapky, jak narážejí do stěn a k tomu ten šum, který vydává moře, když je lehce rozbouřené. Jde úkosem vidět několik pramínků vody, jak narážejí do mříží a jak z nich pak voda teče ke mně do cely. Je tady mnohem větší zima než obvykle. Zatím nebylo tak špatné počasí. Nemám ani ponětí, jaké je roční období. Jsem tady už tak dlouho, že jsem si přestal odškrtávat dny na zdi a jen se utápím v každodenní prázdné melancholii. Myšlenky a vzpomínky jsou to jediné útočiště, kam utíkám, když si potřebuju ulevit. Není jiná metoda, jak si ukrátit dny, které se zdají dvakrát tak delší, než kdy dřív.  
Jediným štěstím pro mě je fakt, že jsem pořád duševně v pohodě a hlavně to, že v Azkabanu už nezbyl jediný mozkomor. Vězení teď hlídají školení bystrozoři, kati a různí příslušníci ministerstva kouzel. Všechny mozkomory si totiž na stranu přetáhl Temný pán. Ale málokdy se některý z těch posluhovačů uvolí sem vkročit, jsme jim ukradení, však nikam neutečeme.

Slyším kroky, jak se blíží chodbou k mojí cele. Že by návštěva? Kdo by mě asi tak navštěvoval? Už pekelně dlouho jsem nepromluvil s živou duší, pokud nepočítám marné vyřvávání po bystrozorech v zoufalé prosbě o sdělení pitomého data. I to už bude pár týdnů od posledního pokusu. Umím ještě vůbec mluvit? Každý den si ve své hlavě mluvím pro sebe, nořím se do svých myšlenek, ale… Jdou mi souhlásky a samohlásky přes jazyk?

Dva páry bot se zastaví těsně před mojí celou. Nevidím tam, protože výhled mi cloní bytelné dveře, ale slyším hlasy a ve spáře u země se objeví stín čtyř chodidel.

„To je dobrý, Ede, už můžeš jít. Počkej na mě venku, dovnitř už půjdu sám.“

„Jste si jistý, pane?“

„Samozřejmě.“

Ten hlas, ten hlas přece znám. Poznávám ho, ale… Komu patří? Nedokážu si dát dohromady dvě a dvě. Dveře se otevřou a do cely vstoupí v plné kráse samotný… Potter. Vyjeveně vytřeštím oči a samotným překvapením usednu na vetchou konstrukci palandy, něco mě štípne do stehna, pravděpodobně tam budu mít třísku, ale je mi to jedno, protože zírám nevěřícně před sebe. Nevysnil jsem si to? Je to vážně on?

Je skoro k nepoznání. Za tu dobu, co jsme se neviděli, se hodně změnil. Ale ano, je to on. Poznávám ho. Stále ty brčálově zelené oči, stejná jizva ve tvaru blesku na čele a pořád ten stejný výraz. Je nepatrně vyšší, než si pamatuju, ale postavu má vesměs stejnou a pořád je krapet menší, než já.

„Tak se zase setkáváme,“ pronese tichým hlasem Potter a vpíjí se svým zrakem do mých očí.

Nevím, jestli mám být naštvaný nebo mám být rád? Už tak dlouho na mě nikdo nemluvil. Ale že to teď musí být zrovna Potter, to je snad nějaký trest? Zvrácenost osudu? Kdyby jen tušil, co se mi honí hlavou.

„Snad si za tu dobu neoněměl, Malfoyi.“

To víš, že jo, Pottere, nechám se zrovna nachytat na tak blbý pokusy o konverzaci. Ale co když máš pravdu? Třeba jsem oněměl. Měl bych to otestovat, ale nějak nevím, co mám říct.

„Asi tě zajímá, proč jsem tady.“

Možná Pottere, ale možná taky ne. Samozřejmě, že mě zajímá, co tu pohledáváš, ale Malfoyové nikdy neklesnou tak nízko, aby se vyptávali, protože je něco zajímá a neznají důvod. Takže buďto mi to sám řekneš, nebo vypadni. Možná bych to měl přestat říkat jen ve své hlavě.

„Vidím, že ses rozhodl raději mlčet. No, uvidíme,“ řekne a přistoupí ke mně blíž. „Nebudu to zdržovat, nemám na práci jenom tebe. To víš, jsem bystrozor, hodně se toho změnilo, zatímco si tady hnil kvůli svojí zradě. Já dodělal školu a je ze mě teď jeden z nejlepších bystrozorů v celé Anglii. Teda říkají to. Ale to tě asi moc nezajímá. To já jen pro ten efekt, abys viděl, jaký je mezi námi rozdíl, kam jsem to dotáhnul já a kam si to dotáhnul ty, smrtijede!“

V žilách mi začalo vřít, ale nehodlal jsem se nechat vyprovokovat, protože Potterovi šlo úplně jasně právě o tohle. Chtěl, abych po něm řval, abych vypěnil, abych mu vrazil nebo udělal aspoň něco, ale já se nehodlám vzdát a nedovolil jsem ani vlastnímu afektu, aby si podmanil moje gesta. Jen ať vidí moji kamennou tvář, já se tak lacině nevzdám, zvlášť ne tobě, Pottere!

„Nebudu chodit kolem horké kaše, Malfoyi. Mám na tebe jen jediný dotaz. Kde se skrývá Snape? Řekni mi to a já se postarám o to, aby byl tvůj trest zkrácený a abys tady měl trochu větší pohodlí, určitě to není žádnej med. Vyzraď mi jeho působiště a možná tě dostanu za nějaký čas ven dokonce na podmínku za dobré chování. Když se za tebe zaručím, dají na mě. Vím, žes nikoho nezabil, mohl bych to uhrát na pomatení mysli nebo ovládnutí imperiem, ačkoliv tomu by nevěřil ani ten největší hlupák.“

Odkašlal si a chvíli na mě jen vyzývavě zíral, nic jsem ale neřekl. „Víš, že máš celu kousek od svého otce? Má ji na stejné chodbě, tam vzadu,“ ukázal drze prstem. „Na druhé straně. Kdyby ses mohl podívat do chodby. Viděl bys jeho dveře, ale ty neuvidíš, pokud mi neřekneš, co chci!“

Popravdě, sám jsem na ten dotaz neznal odpověď, protože místa, kde se smrtijedi schovávali, byla pokaždé jiná. Pán zla na takovou možnost myslel. Pravidelné stěhování a hesla zajišťovalo, že se vyhnou namátkovému vpádu ministerstva. Opravdu si ti hlupáci z ministerstva myslí, že bude Temný pán tak bláhový a setrvá na jednom místě, aby ho mohli při jakékoliv příležitosti jeho kdysi věrní smrtijedi zradit, když je budou vyslýchat?

I kdybych tu odpověď znal, neřekl bych mu to. Ale musím přiznat, že na to Potter šel dobře. On moc dobře věděl, že miluju pohodlí, miluju svobodu a všechno s ní spojené. Že mám rád teplé peřiny, horkou koupel, čisté povlečení, pohodlné koberce. Dobré a syté jídlo, stejně tak honosné snídaně do postele, pohodlné oblečení. A že mám rád svoje pohodlí a bohatství. Celý život jsem na to byl zvyklý. Ví, kam má namířit svůj jedovatý šíp. Zřejmě jsem nehlídanou grimasou dal najevo, že se opravdu trefil, protože se škodolibým úsměvem pokračoval.

„Budeš zase doma. Malfoy manor bylo sice zkonfiskováno, ale můžu se postarat o to, aby ti část majetku vrátili, tu, která náleží přímo tobě. Pokud tě zbaví viny, vrátíš se domů, tvoje jméno očistí, ty budeš zase moct nadávat domácím skřítkům, terorizovat mudlovské potomky a budeš volný, přesně tak, jak chceš být.“

Volný? Vážně volný? Zbavený viny, a že mi vrátí moje dědictví? Nevěřím mu, on lže. Potter lže. Jeho nebelvírská chrabromyslnost je ale zase druhá věc, Nebelvírští přece nelhali, pokud nešlo snad o život. Nebo snad někomu o život jde? Hraje si se mnou? No jistěže to na mě hraje. Proč by tohle všechno jinak dělal? O něco mu jde. Nenávidí mě. Nenávidí mě do morku kosti. Nejraději by mě zašlapal do země, tak proč tahle komedie? Nalezení Severuse pro něj musí být hodně důležité, když si chce hrát na kočku a myš.

Ale já nic neřeknu. Nejsem zrádce. Vlastně ani nemám, co bych řekl, nevím, kde jsou. Nanejvýš bych mohl prásknout, kde se schovávali po dobu, když jsem byl smrtijedem ještě já sám. Ale nejsem zrádce, i když bych mnohem raději byl teď na té druhé straně spolu s tím zatraceným Vyvoleným, ale prostě to nejde.

Můžu být zmetek jakýkoliv, ale Snapea bych nezradil, už jenom proto, že jsem ho většinu života měl rád. A Ten-jehož-jméno-nesmíme-vyslovit by mi to dal pěkně sežrat. Takže ne, díky, Pottere. Raději budu hnít tady, ale relativně zdravý. Smradlavý, nevyspalý, hladový, znuděný a bez svobody, ale zdravý. Což je pořád lepší, než aby mě pak Temný pán odkrouhnul.

„Máš strach, že by se ti někdo ze smrtijedů pomstil? Nebo přímo Voldemort?“

Sakra, čte mi snad myšlenky? Potter přece nikdy neuměl nitrozpyt. Zato já tak trochu ano, ale bez hůlky se mu nedokážu podívat do hlavy, abych zjistil, proč to dělá. A i kdybych hůlku měl, jsem na to příliš slabý a moje moc slábne každým dnem, co jsem tady.

„Nemusíš se bát. Postarám se o to, abys byl v bezpečí. Schováme tě někam, kde tě nikdo nenajde, dokud se to celé nepřežene. Zpečetíme to místo strážcem tajemství. Můžu to být já sám a ty víš, že ať už tě nesnáším sebevíc, nezradil bych tě, neporušil slib, pokud bys mi pomohl. A už vůbec bych z vlastní vůle neřekl něco někomu tam od vás z té smrtijedské chátry.“

Vzedmul se ve mně vztek. Jak se opovažuje mým přátelům a rodině říkat chátra? On sám je taková chátra, jak si jen dovoluje…

„Buď v klidu, Malfoyi, a nevztekej se. Jen mi řekni, co chci vědět. Kde se schovávají smrtijedi a kde je Severus Snape, ten zrádce a lotr?“

Jediným zadostiučiněním je mi to, že Potter zřejmě začíná vzteky rudnout, protože má odpověď nepřichází. Postoupí o dva kroky blíž, až je těsně u mě. Co to má znamenat? Chytí mě za mundúr pod krkem a obroučky svých brýlí téměř tře o můj obličej. Dívá se zpříma do mých očí a moje srdce se silně rozbuší, slyším, jak rezonuje hrudním košem, mám pocit, jako bych ho měl až v krku. Potter je tak blízko. Je to… Nesnesitelné? Nepřípustné.

„Naposledy. Kde je Snape?“

Mlčím. Chvíli čeká, ale nemá šanci. Ne, dokud budu při smyslech. Za to dám krk!

Naštvaně mě odmrští, přičemž se hlavou bouchnu o zeď a sesunu se k zemi. Ze zátylku mi přitom vystřelí taková bolest, že se natáhnu prsty, abych se toho místa dotknul. Je horké a vlhké. Krev. Rozbil mi hlavu.

S roztrpčeným výrazem mávne ledabyle hůlkou a rána je pryč jako by se nikdy ani neobjevila. Nepoděkuju mu, nemám za co, v první řadě to byl on, kdo ji způsobil.

Neohroženě se mi vpije do očí a se sotva vyřčenou výhružkou na mě tlumeně zasyčí. „Já se vrátím!“

Bouchnutí dveří bylo pro dnešek konečné. Potter odešel a já jsem složil svou první zkoušku.

***

V poslední době se počasí asi zbláznilo, protože venku už několik dní v kuse pršelo. Zpoza dveří jsem zaslechl dunivé kroky. To je určitě zase Potter. Několik dní tady nebyl. Slíbil, že se vrátí a zřejmě to hodlal dodržet. Co ho sakra nutí to dělat? Co se tam venku děje? Strašně mě ničí myšlenka, že nemám žádné informace zvenčí.

Můj žaludek zakručel. Přestože mi k mému překvapení dneska k obědu přidělili něco poživatelného. Musím přiznat, že mi chutnalo. Snad po několika měsících, týdnech… Půl roku? Sám nemám představu. Žádný komfort, ale určitě v tom měl prsty Potter. Pozitivní psychologie nebo jak se tomu říká. Snaha ukázat, co bych mohl mít pravidelně, kdybych mu vyšel vstříc. Byla to jen jakási hrachová kaše, ale kupodivu měla opravdu chuť jako hrachová kaše a dokonce tak i vypadala. A světe, div se, dostal jsem k ní čerstvý chleba, který dokonce voněl a byl teplý, takže byl čerstvě dopečený. O tom by se mi tady v tom _pětihvězdičkovém hotelu_ mohlo jen zdát.

Dveře se otevřely. A v nich sám pan dokonalý se svým monopolem na jedinečnost.

„Ahoj Draco, tak co, budeš dneska mluvit?“

„Ano,“ vyletělo mi ze rtů dřív, než jsem vůbec začal přemýšlet nad odpovědí. Co to ksakru mělo znamenat? Nevšiml jsem si, že by na mě Potter použil kletbu _Imperio_. Navíc, on je příliš čestný na to, aby na mě použil zakázanou kletbu, tak co se to sakra děje.

„Já vím, teď přemýšlíš nad tím, jak je možné, žes proti vlastní vůli odpověděl. Na to je jednoduchá odpověď, příteli,“ zazněl s lehkým posměchem.

Nakrčil jsem obočí a čekal.

„Chutnal ti dneska tvůj oběd? Sám jsem zařídil, aby ti chutnal. Bylo důležité, abys ho snědl, protože se v něm příhodně nacházelo _Veritasérum_. Ten čerstvý chleba jsem kupoval sám a ta kaše, no, řekněme, že ji na můj příkaz dochutili, aby si jí neodolal.“

„Ty hajzle!“ vylétne ze mě dřív, než bych já sám čekal a vrhnul jsem se mu na krk. Potter ustoupil a já jsem dopadl na tvrdou zem. Rudý vzteky jsem zaťal pěsti. Tak takhle to je. Veritasérum, proč mě to u Salazara nenapadlo? Vždyť mi mohlo dojít, že když nebudu chtít mluvit, tak mě k tomu jednoduše donutí jiným způsobem. Proč mi vůbec nepřišlo divné, že jsem dneska jedl něco, co se nejen tvářilo jako jídlo, ale náhodou to i jídlo bylo. Malfoyové bývají za každých okolností chladní a ovládají se, ale dneska mi to prostě nešlo.

„Takže to zrychlíme. Kde se schovává Snape a kde se schovávají ostatní smrtijedi? Nebo kde je samotný Voldemort?“

„Nevím,“ projede mi skrz zuby a snažím se přitom ovládat. Snažím se nic neříct, ale nejde to. Veritasérum je silnější než já. Je to jako bojovat s neodpustitelnou kletbou, ten vnitřní boj silné vůle je intenzivní. Magie v mých útrobách mi nedovolí vzdorovat a i když pocitově vím, že je to špatné, má mysl je jako omámená a poddává se svodům samotného lektvaru.

„Opravdu to nevíš? Jak je to možné?!“ otáže se znovu Potter.

„Pán zla každou chvíli mění úkryty, není takový hlupák, aby byl pořád na jednom místě. Je to moc velké riziko. Ví, že je tu ta možnost, že ho někdo může vyzradit. Počítá se situacemi jako je tato, Pottere, a nikomu neříká dopředu, kam se příště přestěhuje,“ dýchám zhluboka, snažím se bojovat se sebou samým a nebýt tak výřečný, ale konkrétní otázka si holt vyžádala konkrétní odpověď.

„Dobrá, vím, že mluvíš pravdu,“ Potter mě obkroužil a díval se na mě znechuceně. Stále jsem se ještě nezvednul z chladné země, ale aspoň jsem se vysoukal do sedu.

Prosím všechny svaté, aby se Potter nezeptal na něco, co by mě zdiskreditovalo nebo nějak vyzradilo. Určitě by to nechtěl vědět a i já sám jsem se za ta léta naučil proti sobě v tomto ohledu bojovat.

Potter chvíli chodil dokola, ale bylo na něm vidět, že ještě nemá v plánu odejít.

Chvíli bylo ticho, ale pak proťal ten klid svým dalším zvídavým dotazem. „Proč ses přidal na stranu zla? Proč si šel druhou cestou a přidal ses k Voldemortovi, Malfoyi?!“

Nenávidím ho! Už jsem říkal, že ho nenávidím? Čte mi myšlenky, on mi je vážně čte, jinak by nevěděl, že se má zeptat zrovna na tohle. Je se mnou amen.

Snažím se bojovat, zatnu zuby a spojím pevně rty, ale marně, načež z nich vyklouzne tiché: „Kvůli tobě!“

Potter zastaví. Despekt v jeho obličeji se najednou vytratí a nahradí ho naprosto překvapený údiv. „Kvůli mně? Jak to myslíš?“

„Musel jsem tě ztratit z očí, vyhnat z hlavy,“ sypalo se najednou ze mě proti mé vůli. Nikdy bych přece nic takového neřekl. „Zničit dřív, než zničíš ty mě!“

„Sakra, jak to zase myslíš?“ zopakoval svůj dotaz.

„Byl jsem tebou moc posedlý, příliš si mě zajímal. Chtěl jsem tě vyhnat ze svých myšlenek, ale nešlo to,“ procedil jsem se značným nepohodlím. Aspoň, že _Veritasérum_ povoluje říkat polopravdy a dvojsmysly. Třeba Potterovi nedojde, jak jsem to myslel. Samotného mě překvapilo, že to tam ve mně ještě je. Vždyť já ho nenávidím! Zničil mi život, všechno je to jeho vina! Nikdy nebyl zrovna vnímavý, tak mu třeba nedojde, že…

„Cože? Malfoyi, jak si mnou byl posedlý?“

Sakra, musel se ptát zrovna na tohle? Automaticky jsem otevřel ústa a ta slova z mých rtů plynula samovolně, i když to ve mně křičelo, ať to nedělám.

„Přitahovals mě, chtěl jsem tě, ale to bylo nepřípustné. Nikdo z mé rodiny by to nikdy neschválil. Snažil jsem to skrýt za záští a nepřátelstvím, bylo pro mě jednodušší tě nenávidět. Ale ve skutečnosti jsem tě vždycky miloval. Musel jsem někam utéct, někam se schovat. Pán zla byl velkorysý. Věděl to o mně a slíbil mi pomoc. V jeho společnosti jsem na tebe tak nemyslel, on se o to postaral, Pottere. Díky němu se to ze mě postupně vytrácelo. Všechny ty myšlenky jsem vytěsnil. Byls… Prostě pryč.“

Samovolně jsem sklonil hlavu a čekal útok. Jak se proboha mohlo něco takového dostat skrz moje rty. Už to dávno není pravda! Potter je jen šmejd a idiot, nenávidím ho celým svým srdcem a už nikdy to nebude takové jako dřív. Nechápu, jak jsem do něj mohl být zamilovaný. Vždyť se na něj stačilo podívat. Je to už dávno někdo jiný. Je to už dospělý chlap. Vypadá možná skoro stejně, až na to zarostlé strniště na bradě a trochu delší vlasy. Má jiné brýle, ale jinak je to pořád on a pořád je stejně namyšlený a samolibý. Stejně tvrdohlavý a stejně nesnesitelný. Nenávidím ho! Nenávidím, nenávidím a nenávidím! Jednou bude ta pomsta sladká!

Přiškrceně zvednu hlavu, protože žádná rána ani hněv nepřichází. Můj šedý pohled se střetne s tím Potterovým. Stojí tam zkoprnělý a neschopný pochopit, co právě slyšel. Nebo to tak vypadá. Nic neříká a tváří se divně.

O mrknutí oka poté se sebere a beze slova se vytratí z mojí cely. Nezapomene přitom hlasitě třísknout s dveřmi. Slyším jen, jak se pár bot zvučně - zřejmě naštvanými kroky - vzdaluje do nedohledna.

Opravdu je tam někde na chodbě můj otec?


	2. B jako Brzy, už brzy...

Znovu si takříkajíc hovím v tom svém klídečku. Žádný otravný Potter, žádní ministerští, žádná _Veritaséra_ a ani žádné dotěrné dotazy. Prostě jsem tu opět jenom já a moje milovaná cela. No není to fajn?

Kdy to tady Potter byl? Jak dlouho to může být? Nedokážu určit přesný počet dní, ale řekl bych, že to může být možná tak týden.

Strašně se nudím, mimo to, že se mi tu pochopitelně nežije zrovna pohodlně, nemám tady moc co dělat. Jednoho nebaví celý den ležet a přemýšlet. Být sám se svojí hlavou, je překvapivě iritující a obtěžující. Na myšlení jsem měl celý život času dost i bez vězení. Teď ho mám mnohem víc a nelíbí se mi to.

Proč mám myslet na všechny, které jsem kdy nějakým způsobem podvedl? Proč mám myslet na ty, které jsem skoro zabil, nebo jim ublížil? Proč mám myslet na všechny chyby, které jsem v životě udělal? A proč se mi pokaždé v myšlenkách zjeví otec, když si vzpomenu na pohodlí, které tady nemám?

Otec. Potter říkal, že je na stejné chodbě. Poměrně se tu rozléhají zvuky, aby taky ne, když je tahle kobka z kamene. Kdybych křičel, uslyšel by mě? Mohl bych to zkusit?  
Přejdu ke dveřím vlastní cely. U prahu je drobná škvíra, možná by to šlo. Přece jenom bych to zkusit mohl, nic za to nedám. Nenávidím svého otce za to, že zbabral můj život, ale na druhou stranu, je to přece můj otec. Ví vůbec, že jsem tady? Proč se mě nesnažil kontaktovat?

Skloním se poníženě ke dveřím a snažím se tou malou skulinkou pohlédnout do chodby, ale marně. Otevřu rty a pokusím se o kontakt.  
  


„Otče,“ zakřičím. „To jsem já, Draco!“

Nic se neděje, tak se rozhodnu upozornit na sebe znovu. „Luciusi Malfoyi! Otče!“

V tu chvíli uslyším slabé zvolání. „Draco?“

„Ano otče, to jsem já!“ křičím z plných plic. Co mi záleží na tom, jestli mě někdo slyší? Stejně nikdo z vězňů nikomu nepoví, že se Malfoyovic famílie zastavila na ozdravnou kůru do Azkabanu. Trochu se mi svým způsobem uleví, protože vím, že je poblíž, přestože je mi jasné, že pokud bychom byli v bezprostřední blízkosti, proměnil bych ho v krysu! Ošklivou a smradlavou s přerostlými drápy, aby měl proč nadávat.

„Synu, co tady prosalazara děláš?!“

„Co asi myslíš! Pletu svetry, aby naším domácím skřítkům nebyla zima!“ zazním cynicky.

Jak se mě může tak hloupě ptát? Co tady asi tak můžu dělat? Nácvik baletních figur?

A jak dlouho asi vím, že jsem na stejné chodbě s otcem? Je to neuvěřitelné. Aniž by se ten zatvrzelý vztek ze mě vytratil, zvláštním způsobem mnou projede horko, klid… Snad taková instantní domácí pohoda, nevím jak to jinak nazvat. Nejsem tady sám. Je tu se mnou můj otec, moje rodina, moje krev. Ačkoliv mě vážně nemrzí, že ho už tehdy zavřeli, je tady kus mé minulosti, mé vznešenosti a čistého původu.

Otec mlčí, přesně jak jsem očekával. Znám ho. Po takové poznámce by mě nejraději proplesknul z obou stran za odmlouvání, ale jelikož nemá příležitost se mě dotknout, tak zkrátka vzdorně mlčí. Snaží se uklidnit a neznít naštvaně, protože to jeho noblesa nedovoluje. Mám ho přečteného. Vždyť mě tohle celý život učil, je to jako se v něm vidět, i když se špinavé zdi Azkabanu zrcadlí v nás všech.

„Jak dlouho jsi tady, Draco?“ ozve se po chvíli.

„Netuším, otče, ale řekněme, že z Pottera se za tu dobu stal bystrozor.“

„Můj ty svatý Merline!“ zazní z cely.

Můj otec říká taková spojení? Odkdy? On má takové výrazy ve slovníku? Nejspíš tady vážně musím být dlouho. A jak je možné, že je ještě v pořádku a při smyslech? Vždyť se dostal do Azkabanu v době, kdy tady mozkomoři ještě byli, nebo ne? Zajímá mě to vůbec? Projedu si špinavými prsty stejně olezlé a odrostlé vlasy, je to nechutné, a kdyby to šlo, sám bych se nad absencí vlastní hygieny rozbrečel.

„Ten zatracený Potter že se stal bystrozorem?“

Teď už ho poznávám. Tohle je můj otec. Vážně je tohle jediná věc, co ho napadne zjišťovat jako první? Nezeptá se třeba, jak se mi daří a proč jsem tady v tom neutuchajícím blahobytu?

„Ano, stal se bystrozorem. Takže už to asi nějaký ten rok bude, co jsem zaslechl naposledy, tak chtěl po škole jít na výcvik a podle všeho už je kvalifikovaný,“ zahučel jsem na něj. Proč se bavíme o Potterovi?!  
Vztek se mnou cloumá, jen jsem si na toho obrýleného pitomce vzpomněl a bez rozmyslu jsem začal k otci reptat. „Nesnáším tu odpornou špínu, všechno mě svědí, jídlo stojí za nic a je tu pekelná zima. A Potter si užívá svou moc!“  
Navzdory rozhořčení, které jsem cílil k rozptylujícímu elementu, jakým byl Potter, jsem tu němou výčitku mířil hlavně k otci, protože jsem ho činil zodpovědným za cestu, kterou jsem si zvolil.

Lucius Malfoy si rozmýšlí odpověď. Jistěže, jak asi odpovědět svému rozmazlenému synkovi, když si stěžuje, zatímco on sám žije v takových podmínkách nejméně o dva roky déle než já. Neměl jsem raději mlčet?

„Co je s matkou, Draco?“

Jak se mě může ptát na matku? Jak si dovoluje odbočit od tématu? Zřejmě ho to asi vytočilo dost natolik, aby se vyhnul reakci na moje bezpředmětné spílání. Zcela určitě musí být hodně unavený, když mi při nejmenším aspoň nevynadal. Má to ale silné nervy. Nebo už taky nemusí mít žádné. Ale ptát se ho, jestli je v pořádku, nebudu. Je mi to upřímně jedno. Je to jen jeho vina, že tu teď hniju a jen tak mu to neodpustím!

Nevím, jak odpovědět. Netuším, co se s matkou děje teď momentálně, ale když jsem ji viděl naposledy, muchlovala se se Severusem Snapem. Měl bych mu to říct? Na tváři se mi rozlije škodolibý úcul. Jak by asi zareagoval?

„Matka se má určitě dobře, je o ni postaráno!“ odpověděl jsem vyhýbavě. Nebyl by to Lucius Malfoy, aby v tom nerozpoznal záměr, na to jsme jeden druhého až moc dobře znali.

„Co tím míníš?“

Neříkal jsem to? Už vím, co budu v Azkabanu dělat. Stěžoval jsem si na nudu, ale mám takový pocit, že jsem právě objevil novou náplň dne. Budu popichovat svého otce! Docela se mi to líbí. Je to lepší než si povídat s krysami nebo sám se sebou.

„Ale, určitě sis všimnul, že mezi ní a Snapem bylo vždycky něco víc, než jen přátelství.“

„Cože? Ten bastard Snape a moje žena? Jak je to…“

„Ale otče, nebuď naivní. Vždyť to bylo přece jasné, že když tě šoupnou do Azkabanu, že matka nezůstane sama a Snape byl ve vhodnou dobu na vhodném místě. Prostě se to muselo stát. Nebo si snad čekal, že na tebe bude čekat až do své smrti? Nebo do tvé, která se jevila, že dorazí jako první? Moc dobře věděla, že tě z Azkabanu nepustí. Jsi odsouzený smrtijed a zabils plno lidí, prostě byla praktická!“ bavil jsem se na jeho účet. Sice to bylo trochu tvrdé, ale co je mi po tom, jak se teď cítí primadona Lucius Malfoy, když si ani neuvědomuje, že svému synovi zkazil život. Copak on, je už _starý_ , má za sebou život, všechno si prožil. Ale já? Je mi… Kolik mi vlastně je let? No, takže kolem těch dvaceti asi přibližně a mám život teprve před sebou, copak ho musím prožít zrovna tady? Vždyť jsem ještě nikoho ani nezabil. Teda ne, že bych kolikrát neměl chuť. Nejednou třeba zrovna otce nebo Pottera. V téhle chvíli těžko říct, ze které smrti bych měl větší radost.

„Mlč, Draco! Jak si dovoluješ být na mě tak hrubý!“ rozkřikl se najednou otec, ale nějaký hlas, který jsem pořádně nevnímal, ho zadržel.

Začal jsem se hlasitě smát. „Vždy dokonalý Lucius Malfoy a jemu povolily nervy, otče, překonáváš se!“

„Tak to by už stačilo,“ najednou se před mými dveřmi zjeví on. Potter. Co tu zase chce? Posledně mu to nestačilo? Zvedne hůlku a otevře jí dveře. Opatrně se odsouvám od pantů k nejvzdálenější zdi, jako bych se opařil. Potter vstoupí do cely a s bohorovným klidem si mě prohlíží.

„Co, přišel ses mi vysmát, Pottere?“ stejně už v jeho očích nemůžu být víc patetický tak proč se rovnou nezeptat. „Přišel sis kopnout? No do toho, Malfoy je přihřátý buzík. Dělej, Pottere, nenávidíš mě, já tebe taky a vím, že to chceš udělat!“

Ale Potter si tam klidně stojí a mlčí. Načež mi hůlkou odlevituje na postel nějakou věc. „Nesahej na to. Ne dřív, než se setmí, jinak to nebude fungovat.“

„Cože? Co to má být a proč mi to dáváš?“

„Nemám čas ti nic vysvětlovat nebo na to někdo přijde. Prostě mě poslechni, ať už mě nenávidíš sebevíc, ať už mi nevěříš stejně tak. Pro tenhle moment, Malfoyi, mi důvěřuj, prosím.“

Proč Potter vede takové divné řeči? Co to jako má být? Vypadá to jako nějaká ampule, jaké jsme používali ve škole v hodinách lektvarů. Co v ní jako má být? Vždyť je prázdná.

„Je to speciální bystrozorský vynález, nikdo jiný ho používat nesmí. Funguje pouze tady, byl vyvinutý k cestování mezi Azkabanem a Londýnem pouze pro bystrozory. Pokusil jsem se vytvořit něco podobného, ale je to jen jednosměrné, takže Malfoyi…“ nadechnul se a zase vydechnu, zatímco si prsty prohrábl už tak divoké vlasy. „Až se setmí. Dřív se toho nedotýkej, nesnaž se v tom hledat podraz, prostě mi věř.“

Tvářím se dost nedůvěřivě, jak si to může jen tak říct po letech vzájemné rivality. Jsem smrtijed, on bystrozor, nedůvěra je naše druhé jméno.

„Proč bych si to měl brát? Co když mě chceš jen zneškodnit, po posledním rozhovoru bych se nedivil! Nech si to, já to nechci!“

„Nereptej a vezmi si to, Malfoyi!“ naposledy se na mě podívá skrz úzké brýle a odejde z cely. Chvíli si prohlížím podezřelý předmět na palandě, ale nedotýkám se ho. Co když je to nějaká past, není to dvojitý blaf nastražit past a říct, že to není past, protože bych právě čekal, že je? Trochu se do toho zamotávám. Co mi to tu Potter přišel dát? Proč taková divná návštěva?

U Salazara, jsem naprosto zmatený.

Podle mého je tak odpoledne. Zatím je venku světlo, ale… Měl bych se toho dotknout, až padne tma?

Celý den se záměrně vyhýbám prostoru kolem postele. Nehodlám se dotknout ani jejího rohu. Když jsem podruhé promluvil na otce, už neodpovídal. Je možné, že ho přemístili do jiné cely, abychom se spolu nemohli bavit? Ani bych se nedivil, protože když jsem řekl na otcův účet několik vtipů, nezareagoval, takže bylo jedno jasné – není tam. Na jednu stranu je to velké zklamání, protože ten pocit podivné sounáležitosti se zase vytratil a prázdnota ve mně je nepříjemně stísňující. A nad čím se teď budu krucinál bavit?

Vidím, jak do mé cely skrz mříž proniká čím dál míň světla, venku začíná být šero. Stmívá se. Ale já jsem rozhodnutý, že se té věci nedotknu, ani milimetrem své kůže, ani hranou nehtu. Prostě se nepřiblížím ani na dva metry a nechám tam tu věc ležet a budu se dívat, co to nakonec udělá. Jakou past to na mě ten brejloun nebelvírská nastražil.

Ale navzdory vlastnímu přesvědčení mě to k té zatracené ampuli táhne a já se přistihnu, jak se pro ni skoro natahuju. Už mi zbývá jen pár palců. Merline, už jen natáhnout ruku a…

Ne! Nejde to! Potter mě určitě chce zase nějak ponížit! Nějak se mi pomstít za to, co si nedávno vyslechl. Vydechnu, srdce mi bije jako splašené, cítím až v krku, jak mi tepe v žilách krev. Je to jak ozvěna, která končí bubnováním v uších.

  
Ale co když mluvil pravdu? Znám Pottera. Vždycky to byl pan čestný a dokonalý. Ale tohle se mu nepodobá, i když ve škole neustále porušoval pravidla. Porušil by je i kvůli mně? Zpronevěřil se vlastním zásadám bystrozora a pomohl zpropadenému smrtijedovi? Mám mu věřit? Co když nelže? Co to potom má být a proč se toho mám dotýkat až teď? Nějak se mi to nezdá, smrdí to! Jenže moje zvědavost je silnější než já.

Bezmyšlenkovitě se natáhnu a uchopím skleněnou lahvičku do ruky. A ve stejný okamžik mi to všechno dojde. Co by asi mohlo být speciálně upravené pro bystrozory? Co by mohlo být jen jednosměrné a proč jsem to měl použít až teď? Je to přenášedlo! Pottere, ty blázne, podepisuješ si tím ortel, víš o tom?  
Pokud je to ale nějaký druh přenášedla, tak kam mě to přenese? A může to být horší, než tahle smrdutá díra? Bylo pozdě si pokládat tyhle otázky, protože najednou se všechno kolem začne rozmazávat, pocítím ten známý pocit okolo podbřišku. Všechno se začne kolem točit, vzduch jako by zhoustnul a čas začal plynout jiným tempem, pocítím na kůži a po těle tlak.  
  
Stačí jen pár vteřin na to, abych se ocitl v místnosti, kterou jsem v životě neviděl. Ampule - přenášedlo najednou pukne, roztříští se samovolně na drobné střípky, až se úplně rozdrolí na prach, který se rozplyne do prostoru.  
Teda Pottere, tohle by mě v životě nenapadlo. Jsem volný! Jsem pryč z Azkabanu. Rozhlížím se kolem, kouknu z nejbližšího okna a vidím nějakou mudlovskou ulici. Kam mě to přemístil? Otočím se, abych se víc rozhlédl po místnosti, pořád to může být past! Ale jediné, co spatřím v rohu, je stolek a na něm oblečení s hůlkou navrchu. To není možné! Taky je tu srolovaný pergamen. Jsem trochu neopatrný, když ho rozevřu, abych si ho přečetl, ale zvědavost je v tuto chvíli daleko silnější tahoun než strach.

_Tvoji hůlku a oblečení jsem našel mezi důkazními materiály z tvého „neexistujícího“ procesu, nebylo to snadné, musel jsem je nahradit duplikáty, ale věřím, že to oceníš._  
_Seber si své věci, zmiz, a pokud ti můžu radit, rozhodně se nepřemisťuj do Malfoy manor._  
_Měj se, Malfoyi, H.P._

Oh, teď bych tě asi měl nazývat _Ty můj hrdino_ , co, Pottere? Tak tos uhodl. Pohnojil sis to teď sám sobě, protože tímto jsme ještě neskončili! Zaplatíš mi za všechny strasti, které jsem byl nucený kvůli tobě snášet. Zaplatíš za všechny ponižující výroky, které si proti mně kdy vyřknul, zaplatíš za všechno, ty namyšlený bystrozorský zmetku. Nevyhrál si! Nikdy jsem netvrdil, že hraju fér a pokud čekáš, že ti budu vděčný, tak ses zmýlil, protože hra teprve začne! Měl by ses začít bát, protože já si v ní vyberu všechno a hodlám ji vyhrát!

Celý přešťastný se převleču do svého hábitu z pravého hedvábí, mávnutím hůlky nechám pergamen vzplát, načež si ji zasunu do kapsy. Nakonec se s úsměvem na rtech přemístím na místo, které jsem navštívil naposledy jako malý kluk a o kterém by ministerstvo kouzel nemělo nic vědět. Naše sídlo na severu Skotska u moře totiž nikdy nebylo psané na rodinu Malfoyů, ale na pseudonym, který si otec vymyslel po první válce, aby měl klid od novinářů a byrokracie. A udělal vše proto, aby místo nebylo dohledatelné.  
Spokojený sám se sebou, s myšlenkou, že si po dlouhých měsících dám teplou příjemnou a voňavou koupel, jsem si promnul dlaně. Co na tom, že teď Potterovi něco dlužím. Malfoyové nikdy nehráli fér a nějaký kouzelnický dluh mi může být ukradený. Nebylo to stvrzené magií, tak si nemusím dělat starosti.

***

Uplynulo několik dní a nově nabytá volnost mi vlila do žil hromadu entuziasmu a chuti do života. Ale pořád jsou tady věci, které budu muset skousnout.  
A konečně mám přehled o čase. Nemůžu tomu uvěřit, ale byl jsem ve vězení tři roky. Tři zatraceně dlouhé roky. Přestože jsem věděl, že to bude nějaký ten pátek, to zjištění mě nad míru překvapilo. Čas plynul v tak unylém tempu a jednotvárně, že bych hádal sotva polovinu. Den s nocí se skoro slévaly a ani jsem nezaregistroval, že by se tak často měnila roční období. I když na jednu velmi krutou zimu těžko zapomenu.  
Když mě ministerstvo zajalo, bylo mi sotva čerstvých devatenáct. Takže je mi už dvaadvacet let. Měl bych si vynahradit všechny ty zmeškané narozeninové oslavy!

A zatímco si Potter dodělal školu a bystrozorský výcvik, já nedokončil Bradavice. Ke konci šestého ročníku se všechno zvrtlo a já jsem musel školu těsně po závěrečných zkouškách opustit.  
A ani rok poté, co jsem byl ve službách Temného pána, jsem si opravdu OVCE neudělal. Taky, kdo by odzkoušel mladého smrtijeda, který málem zabil Albuse Brumbála, že?  
Nemůžu tomu uvěřit.  
  
Nedostatek vzdělání mě teď ale netrápí, sotva se budu někde ucházet o místo. I když samotný fakt, že jsem nevzdělanec, je pro Malfoye potupný. Výhoda toho být ze zámožné a mocné rodiny je ta, že vždy myslíme na zadní vrátka. Být služebníkem Temného Pána s sebou vždycky neslo velká rizika a nepojistit se by bylo nadmíru ignorantské a zaslepené.  
Usměju se. Mít u Gringottů vlastní účet pod cizím jménem se teď neskutečně hodí.  
  
Tolik věcí se za tu dobu změnilo. Nepokouším se zatím kontaktovat matku, ještě se s ní bavit nechci. Stejně si teď někde užívá se Snapem. Ošiju se, moje představivost mi podsunuje dost nechutné obrazce, o které vážně nestojím.  
  


Objednal jsem si poštou odběr Denního věštce a zjistil jsem i zpětně plno věcí. Vskutku zajímavých věcí. Ten protivnej Weasleyovic zrzoun, se kterým se Potter občas bavil, je už dávno mrtvej, jeden z těch dvojčat. Zemřel před lety, když bojoval s tetou Bellatrix. Jo Weasley, holt si měl ve vhodnou chvíli poznat, že na tetu Bellu nemáš. Opravdu mě to nedojalo, jinak to ani dopadnout nemohlo.

Ta mudlovská šmejdka Grangerová je pro změnu zástupkyní oddělení styku s veřejností a maká přímo na ministerstvu. To člověk zírá, když tam propustí i takovou špínu.

McGonagallová se stala ředitelkou Bradavic a Křiklan je už rok mrtvý. Hm, zajímavé. Zřejmě se Pán zla dozvěděl, že pomáhal Brumbálovi. Dost mě taky překvapilo, že Rufus Brousek už není ministrem kouzel. Neuvěřitelné a rozčilující, už dva roky není ministrem a vězňové v Azkabanu se to ani nedozví. A místo něj se stal ministrem ten pitomec Amos Diggory. Málem jsem tomu nemohl uvěřit. Ubohé! ! Pro Merlinovy rány, který imbecil dal do čela kouzelnického světa tohohle packala a chudáka? Můj otec by se z toho zhroutil hned poté, co by se po celém těle osypal.  
V podstatě nic dalšího se mi zatím zjistit nepodařilo, ale mám v plánu se trochu porozhlédnout, ostatně mám hůlku, kterou mi ten pitomec Potter laskavě vrátil. Jen možná by nebylo špatné pořídit si úplně novou, aby mě ministerští nemohli podle této dohledat, až zjistí, že jim v Azkabanu chybí vězeň.  
  
A pak už zbývá jen přistoupit k mému plánu pomsty. Nehodlám svého otce dostávat ven z vězení, byla by to ztráta času a klidně ať si tam shnije, nemám sebemenší pocit viny ani lítosti. Každý kopeme za sebe, on nebyl jiný, tak ať si tam zůstane. Pokud se nad ním taky ten samaritánský Potter neslituje a nedá mu další z těch jeho perfektních přenášedel pro bystrozory, i když o tom silně pochybuju.  
Na druhou stranu pár výhod to má a jednou z nich teď je, že mě přivedl na geniální nápad. Podívám se na svůj škodolibý odraz v tabulce okna a ještě víc se usměju.  
Těš se, Pottere!

***

Dnes jsem se dočetl, že jsem zmizel z Azkabanu. Jeden by ani neřekl, jak jsou ti bystrozoři bystří a rychlí. Po skoro dvou týdnech. A nejkrásnější na tom všem bylo, jak Potter v článku zapíral, že by měl alespoň sebemenší tušení, kam jsem zmizel. Svatý Potter lhal, jako když tiskne! A pak, že jsou nebelvírští vždy čestní.  
Zlomyslně nakrčím nos nad tou myšlenkou, že Potter teď vlastně zbořil svůj svět z karet. Vždy si zakládal na tom, aby byl fér a poctivost sama. Hlavou mi sice vrtala ta vtíravá otázka, proč to u všech zakladatelů vůbec udělal, ale jsem rád, že to bylo díky mně. Že já jsem ten důvod, proč ztratil svou charakternost a vyslouženou nevinnost. Je v tom jakýsi symbolický pocit plný zadostiučinění.  
  
Všechno se najednou proti němu začíná obracet, protože na celém tom zjištění je nejvtipnější fakt, že sám Potter byl ministerstvem pověřený, aby mě našel. Bylo po mně vyhlášeno pátrání v čele se samotným panem šlechetným. Krása samotné podstaty ironie.

Co se asi teď tomu pablbovi honí v hlavě? Na co myslí? Myslí na mě? Doufám, že ano, protože si to vyžaduje revanš. Já jsem příliš dlouho myslel na něj, tak ať si vyzkouší, jaký to je. A už brzy se zase setkáme. Už brzy…

Nemusíš mě hledat, Potty, protože já si sám najdu tebe, tím si buď jistej. Budeš překvapený, to mi věř. Malfoyové nezapomínají. Ani ti zlomení v Azkabanu.  
  


Acta est initium, Pottere.  
Hra začíná!


	3. C jako Cogito, ergo sum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myslím, tedy jsem.

**_„Harry Potter pověřen nalezením uprchlého smrtijeda Draca Malfoye.“_ **

****

Odfrknu si, docela dost posměšně. Měl bych se nad těmi novinami asi dost rozesmát, když čtu takové tituly a přitom vím, že sám pověřenec mě z toho vězení dostal. Tohle byl už třetí článek, ve kterém se o tom zmiňovali. Musel jsem svým zmizením ministerstvu asi hodně zvednout mandle, jen co je pravda.

Potter je vážně bláhový. Samaritán jeden, má syndrom spasitele, to je ten jeho problém. Ale jak se říká, tak dobrý skutek je po zásluze vždy potrestán!

Cítím, jak se můj úsměv příslovečně krabatí do křivého úšklebku. Pottere, my si tak hezky spolu pohrajeme, skoro se až nemůžu dočkat.

***

Za přítomnosti hvězd rozpínajících se po tmavé obloze se dívám se na útesy, které omývá moře. Začíná být pozdě, ale něco v pohybu vln té vody dole mě zaujalo. Vracejí se s pravidelným intervalem tam a nazpět a narážejí do nejvyšších stěn kamenných ostrůvků. Má to uklidňující účinek. Možná trochu rozptylující, protože to nebyl důvod, proč jsem se posadil na verandě.

Natáhnu se na stolek pro noviny a rozevřu je na dvojstraně. Vlastně čekám. Už by tady měl být.

Dopis jsem odeslal nejméně před hodinou, takže by ho už měl dávno dostat, pokud poslanou sovu po cestě nesejmula nenadálá mrtvička. Čekám, že se tady objeví co nevidět, přece jenom nejsem ještě tak neschopný… Nebo ano? Za tu dobu v Azkabanu se snad moje schopnosti nevytratily.

V jednom z těch méně střežených okamžiků zaslechnu ránu. Dutá ozvěna se pronese obývacím pokojem, jako by někdo odhodil na zem pytel brambor. Nečekám a zamířím na místo. Vím, co se děje a s jasným záměrem jsem nechal zhasnuto, aby můj vpád do místnosti byl dramatičtější a temnější. A hlavně aby zapůsobil.  
  


Zřejmě vůbec netuší, co se s ním děje. V šeru není téměř nic vidět, jen pár stínů díky oknu a pásu pronikajícího měsíčního světla. Stojím ve stínu, takže mě nevidí, za to já vidím na něj, na to, jak se přes jeho tvář rozpíná nechápající výraz. Musím uznat, že mě to dost baví. Je docela dezorientovaný a to je jenom dobře. Podle jednání je poznat, že si mě ještě nevšimnul. Otáčí hlavou dokola, jako by hledal styčný bod a nějaké odpovědi.  
Postoupím blíž, tíha bot se odráží od podlahy s halekavým zvukem parket, a když se vynořím ze stínu, všimnu si, jak se jeho tvář obrací mým směrem a naše oči se konečně střetnou.

Škodolibě se zakřením, „Ahoj, spasiteli!“

Můj hlas tomu všemu asi dodal takovou tu příslovečnou třešničku na dortu.

„Malfoyi! Ty!“ Potter se najednou zvedne a popadne znovu hřeben, který jsem mu dnes večer poslal poštou. Docela vtipná narážka na minulé časy, ne? Zřejmě ho to nepobavilo stejně jako mě.

„Nepokoušej se, Pottere, je to jen jednosměrné přenášedlo. Omlouvám se, že jsem se neozval dřív,“ nadechnu se zhluboka. Dělaje, že je mi všeho strašně líto, si prsty pročešu vlasy od čela až k zátylku a s cynickým tónem pokračuju ve svém nacvičeném monologu.

„To víš, povinnosti. Jinak dobrý nápad s tím přenášedlem. Nevadí ti snad, že jsem si propůjčil váš patent a nápad, že? Taková maličkost,“ zazním sladce, že bych ani sám sobě neodolal. Jsem úžasný a Potter to taky musí vidět. Jsem prostě skvělý.

„Ty!“

Zdá se, že jeho verbální komunikace se zasekla někde u ukazovacích zájmen. Snad mu to přenášedlo nezkratovalo závity? To už je podruhé během chvíle, co na mě ukazuje. Měl by si zamluvit nějaké lekce fonetiky, rétoriky a společenského vystupování, tohle je tak… Omezené!

„Jako doma, Potty!“ přistoupím k němu blíž.

Stojí strnule, je jako paralyzovaný, asi mu chvíli trvá zpracovat, co se to vlastně stalo. A tohle je kvalifikovaný bystrozor, ochránce zákona a nevinných? Stihl bych mezitím povraždit menší vesnici mudlů, kdybych měl větší ambice.

Ani nezpozoruje, když ho tiše vyřčenou formulí zbavím hůlky. Vážně, tohle nemůže být přece tak snadné! Skoro mě to ani netěší, čekal jsem litější boj o moc a při nejmenším pár modřin. Ne, že by mě netěšilo, že je ze mě Potter tak vykolejený.

„Tohle nebudeš potřebovat!“ zamávám mu s hůlkou před očima. Vidím na jeho obličeji, jak se v něm prožene koktejl emocí. Nakonec se na jeho obočí a rtech usadí vztek a výčitky. Snaží se mi hůlku znovu sebrat, ale byl bych bláhový, kdybych předpokládal, že to neudělá. Vždyť je to Potter. Každý by to udělal.  
„Nemusíš se o nic pokoušet, dům je pečlivě zapečetěný a celý pozemek i s krby je začarovaný proti přemístění. Za jakýkoliv pokus o komunikaci s vnějším světem tě černá magie tohoto domu náležitě potrestá. A věř mi, Pottere, zatraceně to bolí. Otec se kdysi postaral o to, abych pochopil, jak tyhle kletby fungují,“ odfrknu si.

Tváří se, jako by byl nad věcí, ale ten výraz ve tváři se nedá přehlédnout. Jako by se mu pod nos vydělal domácí skřítek. Dobře, aspoň jsme v tuhle chvíli za jedno. Nenávidíme jeden druhého.

Nadechnu se, abych pokračoval s klidným hlubokým tónem, „Můžeš se snažit, jak chceš, Pottere, ale myslel jsem úplně na všechno. Měl jsem dostatek času si všechno promyslet. A nemyslím tím jen poslední dva týdny. Nemáš se odtud jak dostat, ani možnost se komukoliv ozvat, nemůžeš prostě nic. Pokud ti to já nedovolím.“  
Černovlasá hlava toho idiota se natočí opačným směrem, hledá únikový plán. Za námi je lodžie, není těžké si domyslet, nad čím přemýšlí.

„Ani se tam nedívej, na všech lodžiích, terasách a balkónech je nastavená bariéra, kterou nemůžeš překročit, jak jsem říkal, myslel jsem na všechno, na každý titěrný detail a znám tady každý kout, takže mě nepřekvapíš, Potty.“  
Jeho zelené oči, které tentokrát nezakrývají obroučky brýlí, prozkoumávají každý detail místnosti.

„A teď co,“ zvýší na mě hlas a to mě ještě víc pobaví.  
Jen do toho, jen do toho, čím víc budeš křičet, Potty, tím víc mě potěšíš. Křič klidně tak nahlas, že ztratíš veškerý rozum. Tvoje nepohodlí a vztek jsou pro mě jako nebeská mana.  
Ztratí nervy a zatímco se vzteká, pronesu další inkantaci, sotva zřetelně.  
„Co čekáš, že udělám, Malfoyi?“ pokračuje. „Co to má všechno promerlina znamenat? To neumíš být chvíli sám nebo co? V cele ti to docela šlo!“  
Myslí si, že mě vytočí, ale vím, o co mu jde a nehodlám hrát jeho hru na vyvřelé emoce. Od toho je tady teď on a s klidem v srdci ho tohle kolo nechám vyhrát.  
„Proč si mě přenesl? Čeho tím docílíš? Co tím sleduješ?“

Přivřu slastně víčka. Je to nádherný pocit dohnat Pottera k šílenství. Oko za oko, zub za zub! Rozlévá se mi na tváři tak nechutně škodolibý úsměv, i já cítím, jak se mi od toho krabatí tvář. Zahřeje to u srdce, teď by mi mohl závidět i samotný Snape. Nicméně musím toho teď nechat.

Vykouzlím svůj nejvražednější výraz, který jsem kdy komu věnoval a probodnu ho pohledem. „Za všechno zaplatíš! Hezky a na vlastní kůži poznáš, co je to být zavřený a odtržený od světa! Co je to být vězeň! Nemít s kým komunikovat a být jen se svými myšlenkami a pocity!“  
Rozšíří se mu oči. Je snad překvapený, že má Malfoy taky pocity, nebo mu konečně došlo, v jakém je průšvihu?

„Budou mě hledat!“ ozve se. Co si o mně myslí? Že jsem snad na tak zásadní věc nemyslel?

„Neboj se, Pottříku,“ zahlaholím temně, já měl jít hrát divadlo, tohle se mi vážně povedlo, z toho musela Potterovi naskočit i husí kůže. „Nikdo tě hledat nebude. Zařídil jsem to. A nedělej žádné blbosti, šeredně bys toho litoval, jsem pojištěný pro všechny případy. Ani žádné fyzické násilí by ti nepomohlo.“  
Udělám pár kroků jemu vstříc a skoro se špičkou nosu dotknu Potterovy tváře. Jeho hůlku jsem měl už v bezpečí uloženou ve své kapse a zapečetěnou kouzlem.

„Cos udělal?“ rozkřičí se znovu rozhořčeně.

„Řekněme, že si ještě dneska tvůj nadřízený přečte docela zajímavý dopis,“ otočím se vzad a popojdu od něj o dobrých deset kroků.

„Ty prevíte!“

  
Potter měl vždycky pohotové reflexy, to mu nemůžu upírat. Tím spíš se pobaveně zazubím v momentě, kdy se na mě pokusí zezadu vrhnout. Snad jako by mě ten ignorant celou dobu neposlouchal, když se po mně ožene. Ani nemusím mít starost, jestli se trefí, protože v tentýž moment zafunguje magie v domě a oslepující kletba ho odmrští silou opačným směrem, kde narazí zády do zdi.  
Dobře mu tak, hlupákovi. Nevím, jestli je vážně idiot, že mě nebral vážně, nebo vzteky viděl rudě a bylo mu to jedno. V každém ohledu se snad pro začátek poučil a teď ví, co si může a nemůže dovolit.

Leží tam rozbolavěle na zemi, jak se svezl podél zdi dolů v momentě, kdy ho nohy neudržely. Rukou si mne hlavu a lehce zasténá. Divoce se mu vzdouvá hrudník, jak mělce oddechuje. Řekl bych, že částí rozlícením, částí zvýšeným adrenalinem v těle a nečekanou bolestí. Nenávist vepsaná v mimice obličeje je na hony patrná.

„To bylo zcela zbytečné, Pottere! Máš v té palici vůbec něco, nebo ti tam zlatonka lítá ze strany na stranu?!“ odfrknu si.

V křečovitém gestu sevře čelist. Dobře, Pottříku, jen se vztekej. Víc se vztekej, pukni třeba vzteky, uděláš mi jenom službu.

„No, je už pozdě, dovol, abych tě seznámil s tvou celou, Pottere!“ rozesměju se. „Neměj strach, Azkaban jsem si tu nestihl zřídit. Ale nikdy neříkej nikdy. Pojď za mnou, pokud máš zájem se ještě dneska prospat. Jinak zařídím, abys nespal vůbec.“

Vedu společenskou konverzaci. Přesně, jak mě to učil otec. Slušné konzervativní vystupování, vybraná slova a artikulace. Jako bych přijímal anglickou královnu osobně. „A věř tomu, že je opravdu lepší ta první možnost.“

Obejdu celý pokoj, vstoupím do dveří a vyjdu na chodbu. Otočím se na vyjeveného Pottera s pohledem jasného vítěze a neverbálně ho vyzývám, aby nedělal víc potíže. Skoro jako bych mu viděl do hlavy. I když jsem asi rád, že nevidím, musí tam být pořádný chaos. Určitě se mu tam točí ta pomyslná kolečka, když se rozhoduje, co je pro něj lepší. Váhavost je na něm viditelná. Jaké chování zvolit, aby z toho neodešel s pošramoceným egem a modřinami.

Užívám si ten pocit malého vítězství. Dostat Pottera do tak prekérní situace byl jen začátek. Jen počkej, Pottere, protože tohle je jen část celé pomsty. Ještě mi budeš vděčný za každý sdílený dialog, přečtenou knihu nebo pohled z okna. Protože nejhorší, co jsem dosud poznal, byl ten pocit marnosti a bezmoci. Jen být zavřený, vědět, že nic nezmůžu a jediný, kdo mi dělá společnost, je moje svědomí a vzpomínky.

Nezáleží na pohodlí, nezáleží na okolnostech. Na čem záleží, je samota. Záleží na separaci. Vymezenosti nekonečného klidu slévajícího se do klubka emocionálního zatracení. Na tklivých momentech, kdy vrzání namožené palandy je ten jediný zvuk, který člověku dělá společnost a on v něm hledá vysvobození.  
Snášet bolest, ať už v jakékoliv podobě, uchovává mysl v pohotovosti a bdělou, nechává to prostor k zamyšlení. Víru, že když to člověk zvládne, bude tady další den, který uvítá. Ale tápat ve věčném tichu sám a bezprizorně jako zapomenuté smradlavé štěně na ulici, je úděl daleko zlověstnější. Každý zítřek je beznadějnější, a pak už čas plyne jako by neměl začátek ani konec. A on vlastně nemá a nikdy neměl, ale běžně se nad tím člověk nezamyslí. Protože nemá důvod.  
I bez přítomnosti mozkomorů se jeden zvládne zbláznit bez mrknutí oka. Ze vší té nemohoucnosti, bezmocnosti, bezcílnosti, s vidinou mlčenlivého nekonečna.  
  
Tohle teď čeká tebe, Potty, a já si to budu pořádně užívat. Oplácet ti každý všivý den, každou krutou mrazivou noc, všechno to nepohodlí a ponížení. Zaplatíš za to, co jsem musel zažít já sám. Je to tvoje vina, tvoje a mého otce. Otci ortel vyřkli a Azkaban je mu dostatečným trestem. Zbývá potrestat svatého Chlapce, který Pánovi zla leze na nervy. A mně ostatně taky.

  
Nakonec se Potter pohne a beze slova mě následuje.

„Výborně, šípková Růženko, tak je hodný kluk!“

„Drž hubu, Malfoyi!“ zajiskří mu oči a popudlivě zbrunátní.  
Normálně bych kdysi asi řekl, že je to roztomilé, protože mu to sluší. Dnes tvrdím, že je to roztomilé, protože se mi líbí, jak zuří kvůli mně. A mě to uspokojuje, protože mu tak můžu ubližovat. Je to velice příjemná terapie a dobře volené zadostiučinění.

„Pozor na jazyk, Potty! Nebo špatně narazíš!“ vytasím svou hůlku, otočím se a zapíchnu mu ji přímo doprostřed hrudi. „Teď jsem tu pánem já a ty nemáš proti mně sebemenší šanci. Jsi bezmocný a veškerou moc nad tebou mám v rukách právě já. A víš proč? Protože si byl takový sentimentální blázen, který mě dostal ven. Seš idiot, Pottere, jenom to. Jinak si nedovedu představit, proč si to udělal. Já bych to nikdy neudělal!“

Chvíli je tíživé ticho, zatímco mu chladně oplácím pohled. Dívám se na něj, jak mlčí a v jeho tváři se nemihne ani jediný náznak strachu. No tak, chlapče s jizvou na čele, mířím ti právě hůlkou na hrudník a ty se ani nepohneš! Chceš mě vyzývat? Dobře. Budu ti musel ještě ukázat, že máš mít proč strach.

Nakrčím ret a povolím postoj v ramenou. Teď už si nebudu špinit ruce. Jsem ospalý a unavený, půjdu rovnou spát a nebudu se tím bláznem zabývat. Zítra je taky den a navíc…  
Čeká nás víc takových _příjemných_ dní.

***

Jdeme delší chodbou, za mnou se neochotně loudá Potter. Nevidím mu do tváře, ale dokážu si představit, jakým nepříjemným výrazem se teď jeho tvář vyznačuje. Normálně bych použil _nitrozpyt_ , abych zjistil, co si myslí, ale pro dnešek budu slušný. A ke všemu asi nebude jednoduché dostat se do hlavy zrovna Potterovi. Je to školený bystrozor, určitě umí _nitrobranu_ i _nitrozpyt_. Idiot nebo ne, Potter býval vždycky docela slušný kouzelník s hromadou zatracenýho štěstí. A na tuhle variantu ho na ministerstvu jistě připravili.

Noha mine nohu ještě dobrých pár minut, než se zastavím a pootevřu dřevěné leštěné dveře z masivního cedru. Celé je rozevřu a odstoupím stranou, aby Potter mohl vstoupit. Nehodlám se zachovat hned jako tyran. Kde by v tom byla ta zábava?  
Pokoj sice nemá žádné veselé nebelvírské barvičky, na které byl Potter určitě zvyklý, ale proti nepohodlí si rozhodně nemůže stěžovat. Je to malá místnost s jediným malým oknem, ale oproti azkabanským celám je to výsostný komfort.

Volba temných odstínů zdí a doplňků byl cílený tah, protože člověk mezi čtyřmi zdmi nevýrazné a potemnělé šedé barvy mívá mnohem depresivnější uvažování a úzkostlivější stavy. Sám jsem to za ta léta stačil poznat. Umocňuje to pocit stísněnosti, zatracenosti, melancholie a zbytečnosti. Jo, je to síla.

Jinak je to vkusně zařízený pokoj, co by taky po mně chtěl?

Kolem oken visí černé závěsy opředené kouzly tak, aby je nemohl nijak využít ve svůj prospěch. Na tmavě šedých zdech jsou na každé stěně lucerny. Zem je pokrytá cedrovými deskami stejně jako dveře. V samotném vzoru se zobrazuje několik zapracovaných suků, které jsou napuštěné v tmavém laku. Na první pohled to působí trochu psychedelicky.  
Pod oknem stojí jediná věc, která je v pokoji k praktičtějšímu využití. Postel. Ze stejného dřeva jako zbytek a s černým povlečením.  
Předpokládám, že nečeká, že mu opatřím saténové peřiny s hermelínem a polštáře vycpané labutími pery, takže prostý polštář a deka mu musí jednoduše stačit.

Vlastně jsem docela štědrý a shovívavý, když se nad sebou zamyslím. Mohl jsem být daleko krutější a hodit mu sem jen roztrhanou hryzavou deku, pod níž jsem ještě nedávno lehával já sám a stejně vetchou palandu, ze které akorát jen bolí záda. Ale zlomit někoho jde i jinými způsoby, než ztrátou pohodlí a svobody. A já mám rád výzvy.  
Oproti tomu, co jsem musel snášet já v té plesnivé díře, je tohle nadstandard.  
Abych se kompletně pomstil, musel bych nějakým _nedopatřením_ dostat ministerstvem milovaného bystrozora do Azkabanu. Trochu o tom popřemýšlím, třeba na nějaký lstivý plán přijdu, ale zatím pro mé záměry postačí tohle.  
Pokud stupeň Potterovy agresivity a frustrace nebude gradovat, tak vymyslím něco efektivnějšího. Ale na to Pottera docela dobře znám. A ačkoliv jsme se vždycky nesnášeli, vím, že Potter není ten typ, co dokáže sedět na jednom místě a nic nedělat. Je nesnesitelně iniciativní, energický a aktivní. Pořád by někoho zachraňoval a do všeho strkal nos. Být zavřený se svým otravným já v malé místnosti je pro něj v tuhle chvíli dostatečným vytrestáním. Pro začátek, než se rozhodnu, co dál. A že se mi v hlavě rodí hromada alternativ, jak se pobavit.

Potter se na mě nechápavě dívá.

„No co, Pottere! Nejsem zase takový nelida, jak si myslíš. Stejně nebudeš mít co dělat a uhryžeš se nudou. Zkoušel jsem prospávat dny. Po pár dnech tě ta chuť ke spánku dokonale přejde. A pak zase to velké nic. Užívej si to, hrdino, aspoň pro dnešek. Zítra ti vysvětlím zbytek pravidel,“ zatvářím se lišácky a se spokojeným úsměvem pokrčím obočí. Uvnitř hrudi mě úspěch z dobře naplánované akce zahřeje.  
Ten pitomec netuší, co ho ještě může potkat. Nastínil jsem mu něco málo, ale nemám v plánu vyzradit všechno, co se mi honí hlavou. Nechávám prostor jeho fantazii, ať nadělá paseku i beze mě. Paranoia v malých dávkách neškodí v jakémkoli množství. Lstivě se zazubím.

„Nezapomínej, že nemáš šanci na únik. Můžu tě znovu ubezpečit, že to nemusíš ani zkoušet. Dobrou noc, spasiteli!“ zavřu za sebou dveře a mávnu hůlkou. Zámek zacvaká a okolo dřeva se se zlatavou září začne rozpínat štít. Kdyby se cokoliv dělo i uvnitř, pojistil jsem se magickým alarmem.

S hrdým výrazem se vydám vstříc vlastním o dost pohodlnějším komnatám. Doufám, že se mi bude zdát o tom, jak se Potter v tom pokoji zalyká hrůzou a trpí v agónii plné odporných vzpomínek a špatného svědomí.

***

Otevřu oči. Je krásný slunečný den. O to krásnější s vědomím, že se mi podařilo polapit zjizveného chlapce, který přežil. Zpěv ptáků doléhá až ke mně. Kolik tak asi může být hodin?  
Protáhnu se a zadívám na hodiny na nočním stolku. Je devět hodin pryč. Navykl jsem si v poslední době dohonit všechen ten pohodlný spánek, kterého ve vězení nebylo dostatek.  
Dřív by mě za pozdní vstávání otec potrestal. Ale vlastně je ještě relativně brzy. Nechce se mi ještě vstávat. Ostatně, proč bych vlastně měl vstávat, když nemusím.  


V mysli se mi vynoří vzpomínka ze včerejška. Spokojeně se sám pro sebe usměju a s myšlenkou, že Potter už může být dávno vzhůru, se zase obracím na druhou stranu postele a znovu zavírám oči, nechaje tak svého soka napospas sobě samému. Ať si to užije, pokud se zrovna hryže nudou!  
  


Podruhé se probouzím do hřejivého poledne. Čas na mých hodinách ukazuje dobrých dvanáct hodin. Dneska jsem se vyspal do růžova. Musím se na sebe podívat do zrcadla, určitě mi to bude dneska strašně slušet. Kdyby to šlo, určitě bych se zamiloval sám do sebe. Matka mi opakovaně povídala, jak jsem atraktivní a zdědil jsem ty nejlepší rysy Malfoyů. Matky to sice svým potomkům zřejmě běžně povídají, ale já vím, že ta moje měla vždycky pravdu.  
  


To mi připomíná, že bych se jí asi mohl ozvat. Určitě už zjistila, že jsem se dostal ven, Denní věštec se tím zrovna dvakrát netají. A celý ten humbuk kolem se taky nedá přehlédnout. A pokud tráví svoji obvyklou dovolenou ve Francii na riviéře, zatímco ji v náruči leží Snape, mám se na co vymluvit, že jsem s tím tak čekal.  
Při představě Snapea se spálenou pokožkou, protože nepoužil opalovací krém v UV filtrem padesát, se znechuceně ošiju. Dobrý Merline, ještě tohle mi chybí. Myšlenka, že se tam někde Snape povaluje kompletně obnažený. Z toho už se mi dělá trochu mdlo.  
  


Od včerejška jsem nic nejedl a mám hlad jako smečka vlků. A od doby, co mě svou milou návštěvou poctil i mladý pan bystrozor, nejedl ani on a jsem si jistý, že má hlad taky. Nebudu _zlý_ ke svému hostu. Budu laskavý a poctím svého návštěvníka stejným druhem jídla, které mi bylo předhazované ve vězení.  
Jsem schopný vytvořit vůbec nějaký takový blaf? Budu se snažit Pottera hned neotrávit. Byla by to škoda, mrzelo by mě, kdyby mi hned takhle na začátku mojí nové zábavné hry chcípnul na otravu. Pořádně bych si tu pomstu neužil. Že bych mu přece jenom dal nějaké to pečivo a jahodový jam?  
Na druhou stranu je to jistější. Jsem dokonalý, ale někdy mi vadí, že se neumím rychle rozhodnout.  
  
Mám fakt velký problém se svým rozumným já, které uvažuje racionálně a zodpovědně. A se svým spontánním já, které uvažuje lehkovážně, ale zato někdy dost vtipně. Jsou ve věčným konfliktu. Nevím, kterou svou stránku víc obdivuju, ale někdy je na obtíž vybrat si, co se zrovna víc hodí, když se chce jeden bavit a zároveň si nerozbít hračky.

Upravím se, abych vypadal co nejlépe. Kvalitní oblečení a sprcha po ránu dokážou divy. Vlasy jsem si po letité vizitě v Azkabanu nechal zase zkrátit. Jen k ramenům. Vždycky mi vyhovovalo mít trochu delší vlasy, jsem v nich víc přitažlivý a Pansy to kdysi nazvala slovy hříšně sexy. Nevymlouval jsem jí to, věděl jsem, že má pravdu. Tak to jsem přesně já, Draco Malfoy, hříšně sexy.

Nejenom Potter může mít delší vlasy. Stejně si pořád nemůžu zvyknout na to, že přišel bez brýlí. Vypadá jinak. Jeden malý doplněk mění celý jeho vzhled. Samozřejmě za ty roky, co jsem ho neviděl, se toho na něm změnilo daleko víc. Ale jako by to ani nebyl on. A ty vousy na bradě! Už to není _můj_ Harry. Změnil se. Vyrostl, zmužněl.  
Prosalazara! Nikdy to nebyl můj Harry! A nikdy nebude.

Neochotně otvírám dveře a přesouvám se do kuchyně, abych si přivolal skřítku, která měla doteď nařízeno nevytahovat paty ze svého brlohu.

A protože s Potterem potřebuju probrat všechna pravidla, tak bude jednodušší, když se pro dnešek najíme spolu v jídelně u stolu.  
  


„Djuky!“ křiknu a v mžiku oka se přede mnou objeví malé ušaté stvoření s obrovskýma očima.

„Pán mě volal?“ ukloní se a špičkou nosu se v pohybu otře o moje boty.

Odporné!

„To bude nejspíš důkaz toho, že nejsi hluchá. Jistě, že jsem volal,“ osopím se na ni. „Chci se najíst v jídelně a očekávám obložené mísy, čerstvé pečivo, ovoce a konvici s černým čajem.“

„Pán chce snídat? Ale vždyť už je poledne!“ zašeptá zaraženě ten smradlavý pytel vrásčité kůže a její špičatá ušiska se strachy sklopí až k temeni hlavy.

„Mlč, ty špíno, nikdo se tě neptal na tvůj názor! Prostě to tam všechno nachystej a bez řečí nebo dostaneš něco na oblečení!“ praštím ji preventivně rukou přes hlavu a trochu se mi uleví. „A přines talíře a příbory pro dvě osoby. Pan Potter bude snídat se mnou. A obědvat se bude, až já budu chtít! Ještě jednou budeš drzá, tak si mě nepřej!“ otočím se dramaticky na patě a zamířím rovnou do chodby, ve které jsou dveře k soukromé cele mé Nemesis.  
Mávnutím hůlky otevřu dveře…


	4. D jako Deník Malfoye

Mávnutím hůlky otevřu dveře…  
  


„U Merlinových vousů!“ ulevím si a roztřesu se zlostí. Potter je pryč!

Vpadnu do místnosti se zrakem přikovaným na prázdné posteli. Je pečlivě ustlaná stejně jako včera, když jsem odcházel.

„U podělanýho Merlinovýho plnovousu!“ zahřmím znovu.

Otočím hlavu a pohled mi sjede automaticky k místu, kde zaznamenám nečekaný pohyb. Na prázdné podlaze po mé pravici hned za dveřmi u rohu sedí Potter v tureckém sedu a se zavřenýma očima. Obě ruce má vyzdvižené vzhůru a obě dlaně se navzájem dotýkají špičkou palce a ukazováčku. Nebýt jeho podivného mručení a hýkání, tak by snad působil, že spí. Ale pár nádechů poté Potter otevře oči a podívá se přímo na mě.

„Pottere, co to prosalazara děláš?“ optám se rozladěně. Už jsem vážně myslel, že se mu nějak povedlo utéct. Ale všechna opatření jsou zřejmě funkční. Je pořád tady a sedí tady v téhle podivné pozici. Asi se zbláznil.

„Jóga, Malfoyi!“

„Jo-co?“

To je nějaká droga?

„Cvičení, při kterém se člověk uklidní a zrelaxuje.“

Jak zrelaxuje! Ty se tady nemáš co relaxovat, Pottere! Máš být vzteky bez sebe!

„Jak často tohle… Ehm, praktikuješ?“ asi jsem ztratil nit nebo co, když se ptám zrovna takto nesmyslně, ale vážně mě to zajímá. Jde o nějaký kouzelnický trik s myslí? Trik, ke kterému nepotřebuje hůlku, pouze vlastní magický potenciál?

„Jen, když je to potřeba.“

Rozumím. Takže když seš totálně vytočenej a potřebuješ se uklidnit. Takže seš teď hrozně naštvaný na mě a takhle si to kompenzuješ. Promnul bych si spokojeně dlaně, ale bylo by to moc nápadné. Snažím se tvářit kamenně. Žádné emoce, žádná nerozvážnost, žádný projev jakéhokoliv potěšení.

„Aha. Výtečně, tak to budeš mít asi hodně práce. Nicméně jsem tě přišel pozvat na snídani.“

„Snídani?“

Špatně artikuluju, nedoslýchá nebo je idiot? Ne, dobře, na to poslední není třeba odpovídat ani řečnicky. Ale řekl jsem snad: „P _řišel jsem tě pozvat na obchůzku do továrny na čokoládu_?“ Ne, řekl jsem jasně snídani. Nejen, že je Potter slepý, ale nejspíš dokonce i hluchý.

„Ne, na představení,“ opáčím zostra.

„Představení?“

Snaží se mě vytočit? Nebo vážně nemá mozek? I améba na bleše zmoklýho psa by pochopila, že to byl sarkasmus!

„Pottere! Jde se prostě jíst a neštvi mě už!“

„Tak si máš pro příště vybrat, co chceš, Malfoyi! Navíc na snídani už je nějak pozdě, ne?“ stočí svůj zrak k hodinkám na jeho pravačce.

„Máš hlad nebo ne?“

Vidím na něm, že hlad má, ale nepřizná to. Celej Potter. Raději bude trpět on sám, než jeho hrdost.

„No jak myslíš, tak si tu zůstaň, ale pokud chceš dneska vůbec něco jíst, pojď za mnou! Dvakrát ti to nabízet nebudu.“

Asi to na něj zapůsobilo, protože se zvedl a teď tady stojí a dívá se na mě. Obracím se a jdu chodbou do jídelny.

Nakonec jde přece jen mlčky za mnou, ani nedutá. Ta jeho jóga bude později zřejmě zase potřeba.

V jídelně je už prostřeno, když vstoupíme.

Sleduju, jak se rozhlíží po stěnách a vybavení a na tváři se mu rýsuje zaujatý výraz. Působí to, že ho jídelna poměrně nadchla. Ne, že by byla podle mého vkusu, ale u Pottera se příliš nedivím. Je vážně dobře uspořádaná. A je to asi nejsvětlejší místnost v domě díky francouzským posouvacím oknům, které směřují přímo do zahrady a podél kterých visí krémové průsvitné závěsy. Stěny zdobí světle okrové tapety s rudými růžemi. Trochu kýč, ale docela to funguje. Byl to nápad matky a otec jí nikdy nic neodepřel i navzdory rozdílnému vkusu.

Uprostřed prostoru stojí stůl s načervenalým lakovaným povrchem. Višňové dřevo. Vešlo by se ke stolu i dvacet lidí, jak je protáhlý a objemný, přesto tady nikdy tolik návštěv nebylo ani dohromady v průběhu let, takže jsem nikdy nepochopil účel.

Pokynu rukou k židli v čele, aby se Potter posadil. Usadí se ke stolu k talíři, před nímž je hromada různorodého jídla. Od vajíček, pečiva, jamu, lívanců, slaniny, ovesné kaše přes topinky až k pudinku. _Djuky_ splnila můj příkaz až nad rámec, ale nic jiného bych od naší skřítky ani nečekal. Připravila snad všechno, co by si milostpán bystrozor mohl přát.  
Vidíš Potty, jaký komfort ti to dopřávám? Asi měknu, vážně měknu. Za to, že se na mé hebké a atraktivní tváři objevily byť bezmála tři vrásky navíc od doby, co jsem tě viděl naposledy, bys měl dostat jen suchý chleba a vodu!

Hlasité _klap klap_ mých bot ozývající se od parket podlahy hlásí, že si jdu sednout hned naproti Pottera do druhého čela. Vyhrnu si rukávy tak, abych se neušpinil, a nandám si trochu jídla na talíř. Do číše si naliju čerstvé mléko. Tak, jak mě to učila matka v dětství. Po ránu vždy čerstvé mléko, abych byl zdravý, abych měl dostatek vápníku a bílkovin. A k tomu horký černý čaj do dalšího šálku.

Potter stále jen strnule sedí a hledí na mě jako by čekal na příkaz a v ten moment mi dojde, že nejspíš na příkaz opravdu čeká. Vyletí mi koutek rtů, ta myšlenka, že je Potter už teď poslušný, mě pobavila. Ale jsem si jistý, že tím jenom něco sleduje a pokouší se uskutečnit nějaký svůj plán.

„Co na mě tak zíráš, Pottere, jez! Pro tentokrát jsem to neotrávil, zatím nebyl důvod,“ škodolibě se zakřením. Nedůvěřuje mi. No, neměl bys, Pottříku, vážně neměl. Já jsem přece padouch.

Zahryznu se do obloženého toastu a zapiju to mlékem. Ani si neuvědomuju, že svět kolem mě splynul.

Myšlenky se mi trochu rozutečou, když se zamyslím. Kdy tohle vlastně skončím? A jak to skončím? Co konkrétně od toho očekávám? Že se mi Potter za všechno omluví? Že zešílí a stane se z něj psychopat? Že se zabije? Co vlastně čekám, že se stane? On mě osvobodil, osvobodím nakonec i já jeho? Dám mu volnost? No ani náhodou! Ale kdy je ten správný moment pro zakončení celé pomsty? Nemůžu ho tady držet do konce jeho života. Nebo vlastně můžu, pokud ten konec nastane brzy, ale do konce mýho určitě ne!

Jak to vlastně všechno chci ukončit? Nechám ho tady stejně dlouhou dobu, jakou jsem já hnil v Azkabanu? To je bláhovost. Nikdy bych nevydržel tak dlouho v jeho společnosti. Tolik let ho věznit nezvládnu, pro dobro svého mentálního zdraví bych ani neměl.

A co Temný pán? Doteď jsem se nad svou situací vůbec nezamyslel. Potter mě příliš zaměstnal. Hledají mě smrtijedi a Pán zla? A matka? Vážně bych se jí měl ozvat. A co Snape? Co si asi teď myslí. Chybím vůbec někomu? Co když se Pán zla dozví, že držím u sebe Pottera? Měl bych mu ho předhodit? Asi ano, byla by to správná volba. Ale co kdyby se dozvěděl, že byl nějaký čas u mě a já mu ho nepředhodil hned? Pochopil by můj důvod? Potrestal by mě?

Zamračím se. Situace není jednoduchá a je v ní mnoho proměnných. Kromě jiného i fakt, že mě Potter zachránil, i když nemusel. No a co! Nic mu nedlužím, vůbec jsem se ho o to neprosil. Nejsem samaritán jako on. Jsem na té _špatné_ straně, teda podle nich. Já jsem tady ten zlý! Nehraju podle pravidel a nikomu se odvděčit nemusím. Jsem Malfoy. A Všichni, kdo se mi postaví do cesty, zaplatí. I svými životy. Zatím jsem nikdy nikoho nezabil, ale _cruaciatus_ mi není až tak cizí. Já jsem tady teď pánem a všechno si můžu dovolit. Z přemýšlení mě vytrhne naléhavost druhého hlasu.

„Malfoyi?!“

Cuknu sebou a podívám se na něj.

„Je ti něco? Tvářil ses dost divně!“

Cože? Jak si dovoluje… Dělá, jako by snad byl u mě na návštěvě nebo co. Neuvědomuje si, že je vězeň? Nikdo mu nedovolil mluvit a už vůbec ne mě obtěžovat.

„Co se staráš? Raději přemýšlej nad sebou a nad tím, jak budeš trávit zbytek svýho mizernýho života!“ zareaguju popuzeně.

Na jeho tváři se nemihne jediná emoci naznačující grimasa. Prostě se netváří nijak. Nejsem idiot, je mi jasné, že je na výhružky zvyklý a rozhodně nechce dát najevo, co si doopravdy myslí, protože má dojem, že je to jeho výhoda, ale rád bych věděl, co se mu ve skutečnosti honí hlavou? V _Nitrozpytu_ nejsem tak dobrý jako Snape.

No tak, podívej se na mě, Potty. Upřeně si ho prohlížím, ale on stočí svůj obličej zpátky k jídlu, aniž by něco podotknul, namísto toho změní téma. Tak strašně mě rozčiluje!

„Tak dobře jsem se nenajedl od doby, co jsme chodili do školy,“ zašeptá po chvíli. „Nejspíš vařili vaši skřítci? Nečekám, že jim za mě poděkuješ, ale možná bys je mohl někdy pochválit, vím, že má vaše rodina ve zvyku svoje služebnictvo terorizovat.“

Dělá si ze mě legraci?! Odmítám zvyšovat hlas, nepochybuju o tom, že se mě snaží rozpálit do běla, ale tuhle hru hrajeme dva. Nejraději bych mu zabodl vidličku, kterou držím v ruce, do oka. Ale neudělám to. Co by na to řekla etiketa stolování. Oční bulvy k čaji jsou nepatřičné.

Však ono ti to dojde, Pottere. Že to není žádná sranda a nikdy nebyla.

Teď je to pohodlí a taková malá dovolená, ale k tomu, abych tě zlomil, nepotřebuju být nelítostný hrdlořez. Najez se třeba k prasknutí, ať víš, že jsem dobrý hostitel, ale brzy tě to všechno začne svírat. Budu jediná osoba, na které budeš závislý, Pottere! S nikým jiným se totiž nebudeš moci bavit. I skřítkům jsem zakázal, aby ti odpovídali nebo s tebou jakkoliv komunikovali. Když budeš něco chtít, tak budeš muset jít za mnou a budeš se muset přenést přes svou hrdost. Ponížit se. Doprošovat. Moc se na to těším.

Dívá se zpříma na mě. Konečně. Z očí do očí. Vyzývá mě, čeká, co udělám. A možná tuší, co chci udělat. Určitě to ví. Záměrně pohledem neuhýbá a ty pronikavé zelené oči mě propalují až na kost. Chce snad oční souboj?

Srdce mi tluče tak hlasitě, že ho slyším v uších a ani po několika tepech Potter neuhýbá, stále se na mě dívá. Pokusím se dostat se mu do myšlenek. Vidí mě vůbec bez brýlí ostře, nebo je to jen snaha působit suverénně? Zaměřím se na každý stín v duhovkách. Z této vzdálenosti nejde rozeznat detaily, ale stačí mi si domyslet z toho, co znám a co vidím. Neuhýbám. Něco uvnitř v hlavě mi říká, že bych si měl pro jistotu zatarasit cestu ke svým myšlenkám. Co když právě Potter chce udělat to samé jako já? Někteří kouzelníci k tomu nepotřebují ani hůlku, stačí dynamika vlastní magie a přesvědčení. Nevím, co všechno se Potter za ty roky ve výcviku naučil, a vím, že je to nebezpečné zkoušet, ale něco tam je.

Za hradbou jeho pohledu cítím tlak, neviditelnou stěnu energie, která mě nechce pustit. Nějaká vypěstovaná _nitrobrana_. Potter to ví. Cítí to. Brání se. Není pochyb, že poznal, jak jsem se mu pokusil nabourat do mysli. Moc nenápadné to nebylo.

Ale co to? Že by… No jistě… Takže oplácíme stejnou mincí, Potty? Myslíš si, že tě k sobě jen tak pustím?

Vnímám, jak se mi nějaká síla nenápadně otírá o samotné vědomí. Jak se magické opevnění mého vědomí snaží proti nátlaku bojovat. Není to tolik naléhavé, jak bych čekal, moje vzpomínky i myšlenky jsou v bezpečí. Nastává otázka, jestli se Potter na víc nezmůže, nebo mi tím snad dává šanci se bránit. Nebelvír až na půdu. Na podobný výhody nehraju. Takže zapomeň na to, Pottere. A když nemůžu já, tak ani ty. Divil by ses, co bys tam našel. Takže rychle na to zapomeň, protože tě nikdy nenechám vstoupit do mojí hlavy. Nikdy. Mysl smrtijeda je poklad, který je třeba chránit.

Zatvářím se vražedně, ale neuhnu. Oba víme, co to znamená. Víme, o co jsme se právě navzájem pokusili. Ale kdo s koho. Není vítěze ani poraženého. Potter se nehezky usměje. Teda možná hezky, ale já na tom nic hezkého nevidím. Snaží se tvářit naivně? To mu nesežeru.

Neuhnu pohledem dříve než on, protože se nehodlám jen tak vzdát. A když už jsme u toho, tak bych mu mohl vysvětlit, jak to tady teď bude chodit.

„Bavíš se, Pottere?“

„Ne víc, než ty, Malfoyi,“ řekne s klidem, který ve mně vyvolává averzi.

„To jsem rád, protože to, že jsi tady se mnou, má příčinu. Za normálních okolností bych tě klidně dneska nechal pojít hlady,“ samozřejmě přeháním. To bych z té pomsty nic neměl. „Ale seš tady, aby sis mě vyslechl.“

Pořád se na mě provokativně dívá. „Poslouchám!“

„Jak se ti líbí tvoje nová komnata?“ začnu s lehkým pobavením v hlase.

„Je perfektní. I když musím uznat, že přístěnek na košťata byl trochu víc osobitý.“

Pamatuju si nějaké zvěsti o tom, že Potter ještě předtím, než nastoupil do Bradavic, bydlel v přístěnku pod schody, ale nikdy jsem ty řeči nebral vážně. Myslel jsem si, že chce jen někdo z Pottera udělat týraného chudáka. Nebo snad on sám ze sebe, aby byl zajímavější. Samozřejmě nemůžu jeho prohlášení brát jako fakt, určitě se pokouší hrát na city. Jako bych nějaké měl.  
Z tónu hlasu jsem slyšel jasnou ironii. Dobře, to znamená, že se svojí situací rozhodně spokojený není.  
„A jak ses vyspal?“ ne, že by mě to zajímalo, ale provokovat Pottera mě baví. Trocha mentálního mučeníčka nikdy není na škodu. Uvidíme, jak moc je pan bystrozor odolný. Každý má své hranice, je to jen otázka času.

„Skvěle, jako dlouho ne,“ opáčí s ledovým klidem znovu.

„To jsem rád, že se ti tam tolik líbí, protože tam budeš trávit většinu času. Pokud sám nedovolím, aby ses mohl potulovat jinde. Jinak budeš dělat, co já budu chtít. Odteď jsi, Potty, moje loutka. Rozumíš? A jestli snad budeš proti, zaplatíš za to. Buď rád, že jsem dnes v tak dobrém rozpoložení a dovolil jsem ti tuhle snídani. Nebudou všechny dny takové příjemné jako dnes,“ odsunu od sebe talíř a napiju se čaje, který už je spíš vlažný.  
„Nicméně pro dnešek ti dovolím se po mém domě porozhlédnout, abys věděl, jak to tady vypadá. V osm večer se zase vrátíš do svého hnízdečka, aby sis mohl popřemýšlet nad vlastním osudem. Do té doby ti povolím volný průchod. Na nic nesahej. Nic si nepůjčuj, nic si neprohlížej, pouze máš dovoleno se v těchto prostorách pohybovat. Všechno tady je začarované tak, abys s ničím nemohl manipulovat. Řekněme, že jakmile to porušíš, užiješ si pořádnou jízdu.“

Potter semkne rty. Konečně nějaký ukazatel toho, že není tak v pohodě, jak se dělá. To gesto naznačuje, že by zřejmě vzteky skřípal zuby, ale jednoduše skousnul tak pevně, aby se udržel.  
„Ale abys viděl, že nejsem takový nelida, když budeš něco chtít nebo potřebovat, můžeš mě přijít hezky poprosit a já uvidím, jestli ti to povolím. Jak už jsem říkal, odtud se nedostaneš a teď už znáš podmínky. Ne vždycky to bude takové. Každý den se bude odvíjet podle toho, jak já budu zrovna chtít. Pokud budu chtít, aby si celý den trpěl hlady ve své komůrce, tak budeš. Pokud budu chtít, abys mi dělal sluhu, Pottere, tak budeš. Když budu chtít, abys mi dělal pouze společnost, tak to tak bude, ale jinak ne. Bez výjimek. Je ti to jasné? Pokud nebudeš plnit, co budu po tobě chtít, dopadneš mizerně. Hodně mizerně. Teď jsi vězněm ty. Rozumíš mi?!“ ani jsem nezaregistroval, kdy jsem začal zvyšovat hlas.

Navzdory tomu na mě Potter pořád hledí s nebetyčným klidem. I když v mém monologu byla hrozba snad jasná, tak proč se mu na obličeji nehne ani sval? A proč ještě stále neuhnul pohledem? Do myšlenek se mi nedostal, i když jsem se chvíli v zápalu hněvu neuhlídal. To bych cítil.

Je to pořád jen ta samá provokace. Snaha dostat mě na kolena napříč kognitivním pozorováním. Ale tak snadno mě nedostaneš, Pottere. Už ne. Tentokrát ne.

„Tak rozumíš mi?!“ zavrčím hrozivě. Nic. Bouchnu pěstí do stolu a vytáhnu pomalu hůlku.

„Odpověz!“ namířím s ní na Pottera. Pořád nic, ani náznak strachu. Nemrknul ani víčky, skoro to vypadá, jako by přestal i dýchat, ale to bylo nemožné.

„ _Crucio_!“ křiknu a Potter se ze židle svalí na zem.

Postavím se a přejdu k němu, přímo nad něj a zvyšuju intenzitu kouzla. Můj vztek dost snadno podněcuje efektivitu zakázané kletby, protože když kouzelník inkantaci nemyslí upřímně, nemá výsledky. A teď může Potter na vlastní kůži a v kostech cítit, jak moc upřímně to myslím.  
Kdybych se teď viděl v zrcadle, určitě mi z očí šlehají ty příslovečné blesky. Krev v žilách mi vře z mnoha důvodů. Napětí, frustrace, nenávist, vědomí, že mám navrch, že mám nad Potterem moc.

Nejsem žádný slaboch, pokud si doteď Potter myslel, že mu neublížím, šeredně se spletl. Bude hezky poslouchat a já mu ukážu, kdo je tu pánem. Hněv Malfoye není to, co by chtěl mít každý den na talíři a musí se o tom přesvědčit.

Kroutí se na zemi jako červ na hnoji a já si užívám pohled na to, jak trpí. Oči má zavřené a skousnutý dolní ret zuby, aby se mu přes tu jeho nevymáchanou hubu nedostal jediný bolestivý sten. Hrdost už tady dávno nemá místo. Ruce má omotané kolem podbřišku, zatímco kope nepravidelně nohama v opakující se intenzivní křeči. Já vím, že to bolí. Hodně to bolí. Nejednou jsem měl taky tu čest, od samotného Pána zla, dokonce i od otce. Míval netradiční pohled na výchovu.

Odtáhnu hůlku. „Tak jaká je odpověď?“

Potter se rozvalí na zem, nehýbe se, prudce oddechuje a přes jeho rty se překlene hluboké povzdechnutí. První ponížení.

„No? Já stále čekám,“ namířím mu hůlku znovu k hrudníku, tyčím se nad ním s jasně vepsanou ochotou znovu mu ublížit.

Chvíli čekám, až se jeho dech lehce zklidní, aby mohl promluvit, a skloním se níž, abych se dostal těsně k jeho obličeji. Stále maje hůlku zapíchnutou špičkou do jeho hrudního koše, zdvihnu jedno obočí. „Budeš poslušný?“

„Ano,“ špitne tiše, sotva ho slyším. Nenechám ho z toho vyváznout tak lehce.

„Cos říkal? Nerozuměl jsem ti.“

„Ano,“ promluví o něco hlasitěji.

„Stále ti nerozumím,“ zasyčím nebezpečně.

„Ano, sakra!“ zařve na mě a mně se samovolně rozšíří rty do úšklebku. To bychom měli další ponížení.

Vstanu a nechám Pottera s hanbou ležet na zemi. Popojdu ke dveřím a lusknu. Přede mnou se objeví skřítka.

„Pán si přeje?“ zašvitoří nesměle.

„Ukliď stůl, snídaně skončila,“ nařídím ji, naposledy zhnuseně zkontroluju Pottera a odejdu pryč.

Nemám na něj už náladu. Ale mé slovo platí a nechám ho volně pohybovat po domě, aby si to tady prohlídnul. Pokud na něj během dne narazím, budu se tvářit svatě, ale teď… Naštval mě. Věděl jsem, že je Potter tvrdohlavý, svéhlavý, nesnesitelný a že nikdy neuznával autority. Až na Brumbála, kterému zobal z ruky jako sova na bidle.

Ale teď se to bude muset naučit a je mi jedno, jak to udělá. Jinak bude dostávat kapky každý den a nebudu ho šetřit. Mě taky nikdo v Azkabanu nešetřil. A Potter mě ponížil víc než dost. Zaslouží si za to pořádný revanš.

***

Dobré dvě hodiny jsem ho neviděl. Pottřík si někde líže rány? Určitě se mi záměrně vyhýbá, aby se mi nemusel podívat do očí. Jeho ego a hrdost dostaly zabrat a teď to musí prostě rozdejchat.

Sedím ve svém původním pokoji. Našel jsem svůj starý deník. Celý obsah je k smíchu a ponižující. Jen ze čtení samotných řádků cítím, jak to degraduje celé moje bytí. Obsah je tak patetický a iritující, až se mi svírá žaludek pod návalem znechucení ze sebe samotného.

**_14.2. 1996_ **

_Myslí si o mně, že jsem padouch. No, samozřejmě bych mu to ani nevyvracel. Brzy se ze mě stane smrtijed. Ale proč musel jít zrovna s tou krávou Changovou? Viděl jsem je dneska v Prasinkách spolu. Jak vycházeli z toho trapnýho kafáče, kam se shlukují všechny ty trapně zamilované páry. Proč zrovna já musím mít rád kluka? A proč to zrovna musí být on?_

Nebo tohle, to je ještě víc trapné. Jako kdybych tehdy neměl ani soudnost.

****

**_20.6. 1996_ **

_U Morgany, dneska se mi o něm zdálo. Že mě přišel přemluvit, abych se nestal smrtijedem. Políbil mě a řekl mi, že už na mě dlouho myslí, že moje city opětuje. Vím, že už nechodí s Changovou, ale…  
Líbil bych se mu? Je to nesmysl, protože mě nenávidí a já se snažím dělat, že ho nesnáším. Kdyby se otec dozvěděl pravdu, bylo by po mně. _

_Kdyby se všechno změnilo a on to nějakým nedopatřením přece jenom zjistil, co by mi řekl? Opětoval by to? Zřejmě ne, Potter je evidentně na holky. Vysmál by se mi? Protože jsem to já? Nebo by byl jako vždycky ten ctnostnej a šlechetnej Nebelvír? Litoval by mě. To by bylo ještě horší. Nechci, aby mě litoval._

_Zanedlouho zase všichni pojedeme na léto domů. Neuvidím ho dva měsíce! Dva dlouhé měsíce! A to po mně otec chce, abych vstoupil do řad smrtijedů. Proč bych to neudělal? Není důvod, abych nesplnil otcovo přání. Každý to ode mě očekává. I matka. Až přijedu domů, budu se muset všem zpovídat. Možná, kdyby Harry… Ale ne, to by se nestalo. A on by nikdy neměl zájem. Ani o přátelství. I kdybych ho požádal, nevěřil by mi._

_Je lepší ho nenávidět. Je snadnější stát se smrtijedem, než se takhle trápit. Pomůže mi to zapomenout na něco, co by se stejně nikdy nemohlo stát. Když bude můj nepřítel, všechno se vyřeší._

Ty můj svatý Merline, jak jsem kdy mohl napsat něco tak úděsného? Sentimentálního. Patetického. Jak jsem mohl být tak naivní. Tak pitomý a citlivý? Sám za sebe se stydím.

****

****

**_1.8. 1996_ **

_Jsem u moře, v naší druhé vile. Jen s matkou. Otec je v Azkabanu. Potter ho tam poslal. Bylo by to na dlouhé vysvětlování, ale semlelo se to všechno tak rychle. Něco se stalo na ministerstvu a otce zatkli. Byl bez řádného soudu usvědčený a teď jen čeká, jestli se jeho případem bude Starostolec zabývat. Podle slov matky se ale na jeho osvobození pracuje._  
A já… Nic necítím. Vlastně se mi ulevilo. Měl jsem k otci respekt, ale jsem rád, že je pryč.  
Měl bych být naštvaný. Samozřejmě až začne škola, tak se budu chovat jako pravý Malfoy a budu to muset Potterovi dát sežrat, ale já opravdu necítím žádnou zášť a nenávist. Chuť pomstít se. Kvůli otci určitě ne. Nikdy jsme si nebyli tak blízcí, jak si všichni mysleli. To jen s matkou. Otec pro mě byl vždycky jen otec, nikdy táta. Z jeho výchovy jsem si odnesl nejednu jizvu. Prý to utužovalo charakter.

_Harry… Jak rád bych byl teď s tebou. Jak rád bych ti řekl, že ti to nevyčítám, ale nemůžu. Nikdy to nebudu moct říct, protože tohle Malfoyové nedělají. Zatracená výchova, zatracené jméno!_

_Pozítří se mám stát smrtijedem. Mám strach. Strach, že se všechno až moc změní. Na takovou zodpovědnou roli jsem ještě příliš mladý. Nestihl jsem si pořádně užít života, abych se svázal s takovým břemenem._

_Není nikdo, kdo by mi pomohl. A ten jediný, ten ani neví, že bych o takovou pomoc stál._

Naštvaně deník odhazuju na stůl a vstávám. Nemám chuť si ty blbosti dál číst. Je to tak ponižující. Jak jsem kdy mohl takovou snůšku nesmyslů napsat, natož na ni myslet. Měl bych ten deník spálit. Hned zítra ho dám _Djuky_ , aby ten deník zničila. Nemůžu žít s takovým odkazem na minulost.

A už vůbec nehodlám připustit, aby to zhatilo moje plány.


	5. E jako Emoce

Procházím chodbou do obývacího pokoje a v hlavou mi víří nespočet myšlenek. Venku je krásně, a když se nakonec posadím na verandu, zatímco poslouchám nárazy vln na útesy, vybaví se mi Potterův výraz z dnešního poledne. Ta nenávist v očích, ta zarputilá snaha nenechat se ponížit. Začínám si konečně užívat svrchovanosti nad Potterem.  
Ale něco mi celý den vrtá hlavou. V první chvíli jsem si to neuvědomil, každopádně v průběhu dne mě ten červík pochybností skoro uhlodal.

Jak je možné, že na mě mohl Potter použít bezhůlkový nitrozpyt? I bez hůlky by neměl být schopný toho dosáhnout, ledaže by dům samotný jeho počin neodůvodnil jako útok. Ale byl to přece útok, nebo ne? I přes veškerá opatření se Potterovi podařilo použít magii proti mně. Jak je to možné a co to má znamenat? Zkontroloval jsem všechny magické pasti, veškerá zajištění, bariéry i upravený potenciál domu a přilehlého okolí. Vše by mělo být v pořádku a magie, která desítky let fungovala na sto procent, se najednou zdála jako by v sobě měla nepochopitelné mezery.

Jsem si jistý, že měl být ten idiot za pokus o napadení mojí mysli potrestaný, ale nic se nestalo. Dům na to nezareagoval. Ten samotný fakt mě mírně znervózňuje, a ač se snažím přijít na jakékoliv vysvětlení, nic mě nenapadá.  
  


Za sklem oken slyším zvuk. Periferně zahlédnu i pohyb. Potter. Sedí zase s překříženýma nohama a ruce má ve stejně nepřirozené poloze jako předtím. Zase ta jeho jóga? Zazubím se, je naštvaný. Hrozně naštvaný! Jak sám poznamenal, pomáhá to člověku, aby se zklidnil. Co by se stalo, kdybych mu to zakázal? Vypěnil by? Všechen vztek by se v něm nahromadil jako rozpínající se plyn uzavřený v nádobě. A jakmile by se dostal na povrch, stačila by malá jiskra a vybouchnul by. To by byla melodie pro mé uši.  
Vrhnu na něj škodolibý pohled, okem se na mě podívá, ale jinak na sobě nedá nic znát. I tak tuším, co se ti honí v palici, Pottere!

Je vážně krásně. Nadechnu se čerstvého vzduchu a rozložím před sebe dnešní výtisk novin. Tak copak nového nám zase napsal Denní věštec?

**_Tajná mise Harryho Pottera._ **

****

Přímo na hlavní straně se pohybuje starší Potterova fotografie v bystrozorském hábitu. Takový nevkus, každý ví, že černé pláště by neměly být v šatníku každého jelimana. Pokud nejste Voldemort a jeho vražedná suita smrtijedů. To se prostě nenosí kopírovat něčí styl. Co budou nosit příště, masky s hadím nosem?

Znovu přeletím očima titulek a usměju se pro sebe. Chytli se. Jako vždy jsem zaválel. Dobrý den, říkejte mi _pane Dokonalý_ , protože jsem přelstil celou eskortu cvičených opic… Totiž bystrozorů. Vlastně i celé ministerstvo kouzel a dokonce i Denního věštec. Tak copak si zase vymysleli?

Začtu se do několika prvních řádků s nad míru potěšeným výrazem na tváři. Skoro mě chytají křeče do tváří, jak se nedokážu přestat křenit.

_Ministr kouzel oficiálně potvrdil, že je Harry Potter na tajné misi. Jeden z nejúspěšnějších bystrozorů, také známý jako Chlapec, který přežil neodpustitelnou kletbu, byl přiřazen k utajovanému úkolu, díky němuž na dobu neurčitou opustil zemi. Informace z tajného zdroje potvrdily, že je Harry Potter na stopě hledaného smrtijeda Draca Malfoye._

_Podle věrohodných zpráv by se syn Luciuse Malfoye a kdysi dědic impéria měl skrývat ve Spojených státech amerických. Není však jisté, zda se vrátil do služeb Temného pána, který o sobě již nějakou dobu nedal znát, nebo jen prchá před spravedlností.  
Více informací a interview s ministrem kouzel naleznete na str.5._

Kdyby mě tak teď viděl otec. Byl by na mě hrdý a matka jistě taky. Ani samotný Snape by nade mnou nemohl nakrčit nos. Jsem prostě dokonalý intrikán a vlastně… Jsem celý dokonalý, ve všem. Ale to není žádná novinka. Pochybuje snad někdo o tom?

Po necelé hodině listování v novinách mě to přestává bavit. Celý článek v podstatě byly jen spekulace a žvásty o tom, jak si ministerstvo dává záležet na mém dopadení. A přitom se ti idioti nechali nachytat tím nejtristnějším způsobem.

Mračna se nějak zatáhla. Vypadá to, že bude brzo pršet. Podívám se, co dělá Potter a vrátím se dovnitř.

V obývacím pokoji není. Jdu se kouknout do kuchyně, i když jsem mu nedovolil brát si jídlo, na druhou stranu jsem mu to zase ani nezakázal. Definitivně vylučuju z možností jeho pokoj, jeho rádoby celu, pochybuju, že by se uchýlil na zbytek dne právě tam. Za předpokladu, že bych tam měl trávit většinu svého času, tak bych svou omezenou volnost taky využil jinak.

Ale v kuchyni není a na chodbě jsem ho taky nepotkal. V koupelně není, v salónku není, v komoře, ve vstupním sále, v pokoji od rodičů, ani v žádném z těch lety zaprášených pokojů pro hosty, kteří tady nikdy nebyli. Není nikde. Jako by se vypařil. No to snad ne! Nepovedlo se mu mě nějak přelstít, že ne? Už jednou mě dům zklamal, snad se to nestalo podruhé?

Sevřu pevně čelist, až mi zaskřípají stoličky, načež mi na mysl vyvstane další možnost. Mám pocit, jako by se mi zastavilo srdce a já měl každou chvíli zkolabovat, protože… Protože to, co mě napadlo, to nemůže být možné, že ne? Nádech. Výdech. Promnout si spánky. Vidět ve všem katastrofu, je blbost. Ignoruju svírající se pocit v hrdle a zběsilý tep prolévající se žilami.

Ale… Je to bystrozor a jak znám Pottera, hodně zvědavý bystrozor. Znovu vydechnu a doufám, že moje představivost je jen obrazem vlastních pochybností. A Potter je přece ctnostný samaritán, hrabat se v mých věcech by pro něj bylo něco nemorálního, že? Merline… To ne… Jen ať ho to nenapadne. Ať nenajde můj deník, ne!

Přidám na kroku a po pár vteřinách se přistihnu, jak utíkám skrz dům do patra do svého starého pokoje. Nenapadá mě už žádné jiné místo, kde by se mohl Potter jinde schovat. Prosím všechny zakladatele, ať není právě tam. Protože pokud tam je, může si… Může…

Rozrazím dveře a strnu na místě. Protože přesně, jak jsem předpokládal, Potter si může číst můj deník. A přesně to taky dělá.

Já idiot! Jak jsem mohl udělat tak zásadní chybu a být tak slepý? Proč jsem ho dávno nezničil! U Morgany!  
V hlavě mi zvonivě rezonuje opakující se _reducto_. _Reducto. Reducto._

Potter dřepí skloněný za mým starým stolem a hledí na něco na zemi. Srdce mám zřejmě už v krku, cítím, jak se už tak sevřené hrdlo stahuje ještě víc, jako by mi docházel dech. Mrknutí oka poté se na mě podívá, něco v jeho pohledu se změní. Znám ten pohled, vídal jsem ho v očích našich skřítků, když mi otec uštědřil výchovný trest. Lítost byla vždycky naprosto zbytečná emoce, která nic nedokázala. Sakra, ty mě nemáš proč litovat, ty vyvolený pitomče, ty ne!

Přistoupím blíž a vidím předmět doličný. V černém vázání. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že do něj Potter nahlížel, takže ho s velkou pravděpodobností i četl.

V té chvíli si uvědomím, že se mi třepou ruce a nejsem schopný se ovládat, stejně tak nedokážu ani nic říct.  
Jediným štěstím v neštěstí je to, že když jsem deník odhodil stranou při odchodu, dopadl na zem rozevřený na stránce, kde byl poslední zápis. Zaplňoval jen jednu necelou stránku z dvojstrany. Potter tak díky opatření, že se nemůže ničeho bez mého svolení dotýkat, neměl šanci přečíst si víc. Ne, že by poslední zápis nebyl dostatečně ponižující a patetický. Zrcadlí se to i v těch zelených očích, které by se na mě měly dívat se strachem, ale namísto toho v nich je něco, co ani nechci chápat.

Znovu jsem se podíval na poslední řádky v zápisu. _Odi et amo_ , _Pottere… Nenávidím tě a miluju!_

Kdy mě napadlo tak blbě zakončit zápis celého deníku?

Odstrčím Pottera stále napůl skloněného nad deníkem a ze zamířím hůlkou na rozevřené stránky.  
„ _Incendio_.“  
Trvá to jen pár vteřin, než celý předmět shoří a promění se v hromádku popele. Už nikdy nenapáchá zbytečné potíže. Podívám se do tváře toho protivného Nebelvíra a mám co dělat, abych uhlídal vlastní vztek. Snažím se nedat najevo, že panikařím, protože já rozhodně panikařím.

Snad jako by se Potterovy oči rozjasnily, rozzářily. Ale to se mi musí zdát. Vsugerovávám si to? Polehčuji okolnosti? Nic neříká, ale cítím, že je sám v rozpacích. Takže v tom nejsem úplně sám, ale emoce, která se mnou cloumá v tuto chvíli nejvíc, je ponížení, se kterým nejsem ochotný se smířit. Pokořil mě. Zase se mu podařilo mě zahanbit. Tohle jsou osobní věci! Jak jen mohl. On, Potter, věčný mírotvůrce, čestný hoch a zachránce světa. Vždy chrabrý a spravedlivý. On, který nikdy neprovedl nic nečestného.

„Tak co,“ zavrčím, „pobavil ses hodně? Seš šťastný, žes mě zase ponížil?“

„Ale já,“ brání se chabě Potter, nenechám ho domluvit.

„Jak sis to mohl dovolit,“ zasyčím. „Strkat nos do osobních záležitostí. Jak sis mohl dovolit číst něco, co ti nepatřilo?“

„Patřilo…“ zašeptá a konečně zní jako někdo, kdo má strach.

„Nepatřilo!“ zakřičím z plna hrdla, až Potter cukne rameny. „To nebylo určené tobě. Nikdy si neměl nic takového vědět. To, že tě nenávidím, víš už dlouho… To je pravda, ale vidíš, něco ti celé ty roky unikalo. Novinka, Pottere,“ zašeptám a hlas se mi na chvíli zatřese. „Malfoy dokonce uměl i milovat. Slyšíš ten minulý čas? Uměl! Už neumí! Zase o mně víš něco, co mě může dokonale ponížit. Promerlina, už seš konečně spokojený?“ zvýšil jsem ještě víc hlas.

Energie v okolí podivně zhoustne a zaslechnu, jak na okapy zvenčí dopadá několik těžkých provazců vody. Obloha je ještě temnější než před chvílí. Jako by se naladila na stejnou vlnu jako já.

„Tak sakra odpověz!" popadnu ho za límec, přitlačím násilím ke stěně a nahnu se nebezpečně k němu. „Tak povídej. Vysměj se mi. Dělej. Na co čekáš?!"

„Pusť mě, to bolí,“ zazní jako nějaká ublížená manželka a oběť domácího násilí. No není to ironie? Tohle by Potter přece nikdy neřekl a nepřiznal. Raději by si ukousnul jazyk, než by dal najevo, že ho něco bolí. A ke všemu, když mu tu bolest způsobuju já.

„Je mi to naprosto fuk. Ani na okamžik si nemysli, že je ve mně něco dobrého, Potty. Nejsem jako ty. Nepustím tě. Proč bych to dělal? Proč?“ začnu nekontrolovaně a ještě víc zvyšovat hlas a i když mě šepot v hlavě upozorňuje, že ztrácím nervy a zním jako hysterická ženská, nedokážu se už ovládat. Tohle se mi nepodobá! Tohle nejsem já! Já jsem Malfoy, ne žádná uječená harpyje. Nemůžu nechat Pottera, aby si se mnou takhle hrál. Aby na mně hrál jako na pianinu, má to být naopak.  
Prosalazara, musím se uklidnit. Hned. Zareagoval jsem neadekvátně, vždyť Potter chce jen uvolnit ze sevření, nesnaží se vyjednat svobodu jako takovou. Já… Tenhle boj o vůle nesmím prohrát, prostě nesmím.

„Nepustím,“ zachraptím znovu a tentokrát mnohem klidněji a chladně, přičemž přimhouřím oči. „Nejsem hrdina Potter, který musí za každých okolností zachránit svět. Nevím, proč si mě z toho vězení pustil, Pottere, ale to je tvoje největší chyba, nepřemýšlel si nad následky.“

„Myslel jsem si, že jsi přece jenom jiný,“ zašeptal sotva slyšitelně a mně z toho až naskočila husí kůže. Znělo to snad zklamaně?

„Co sis jako myslel? Samozřejmě, že jiný. Buzerant Malfoy přece nemůže být tak zlý, že? Přece mě miloval! Musí být v jádru dobrý a všechno to byla jen propaganda! Pottere, je mi z tebe zle. Copak sis myslel, že… Že… Tys to bral vážně?“

„Tys to řekl vážně, měls v sobě Veritasérum!“

„U svaté Roweny, Pottere! A co s tím jako teď hodláš dělat? Snad nečekáš, že ti skočím do náruče a rozpláču se jako malá holka? Že po tobě pořád toužím a že z toho nemůžu spát? Myslel sis, že skutečnost, že ses mi kdysi líbil, je polehčující okolnost? Že jsem nevinný? Že už budu hezky hodný teplý hošánek se štěňátkem v ruce a s lízátkem v puse? A že už nikdy nikomu neublížím a budu sekat latinu, protože v jádru jsem pořád zamilovaný do toho hrdiny Pottera, který nás všechny spasí? To sis myslel? Pořád jsem to já, Pottere. Draco Malfoy. Smrtijed, přisluhovač Pána zla. Syn jednoho z nejvěrnějších smrtijedů, který teď hnije v Azkabanu. Mučil jsem lidi. Byl u toho, když ostatní zabíjeli nevinné lidi. Podílel jsem se na šíření toho svinstva, které se snažíš vymést z ulic. Jsem zrádce a padouch, nic se na tom nezměnilo.“

„Nejsi,“ unikne tiše z jeho úst. To jako myslí fakt vážně?

„Morgano, ty to slyšíš. Vzpamatuj se, idiote!“ znovu zahalasím a do tónu se mi vkrade ještě větší odměřenost a chlad.

Jsem plný vzteku a už to v sobě nedokážu dusit. „Nechápeš, že tě nesnáším? Od těch zápisů uteklo bez mála šest let. Čekáš, že se budu utápět v šest let starých sračkách? Svět kolem mě se naprosto změnil a s ním i můj vztah k tobě. Zaplatíš za všechno, co jsem byl kvůli tobě nucenej snášet. Snad si nečekal, že jsem si tě sem přitáhnul jen proto, abych tě mohl ohnout v pase a pořádně si zašpásovat!“

Útočím v afektu a půlka věcí, co říkám, mi prostě plyne ze rtů, jak mě napadne, ale něco na Potterově postoji se změní a to zalapání po dechu se už vůbec nedá ignorovat.

„Copak, copak, Potty! No snad by se ti to nelíbilo? Vzrušuje tě to? Chtěl bys mě? Proto si mě pustil? Tajně o mně sníš?“ vysmívám se.

„Nemluv nesmysly!“ odsekne podrážděně.

„Zapírat, zapírat, zapírat. Nezapomínej, že s tím už nějaké zkušenosti mám,“ vysměju se mu znovu. Samozřejmě to nemyslím vážně, ale musím obrátit situaci proti němu. Moje ponížení musí působit jako jen drobné škobrtnutí, zatímco hrdinovo přiznání se stane hitem večera.

„Tak co bys rád? Možná, že ti ty skryté tužby v rámci posledního přání jednou splním,“ rozesměju se. Začínám si to vyloženě užívat. Potter rudne ve tváři a rozklepala se mu kolena. No vážně. Nekecám. Třepe se. Studem, sebepoznáním, vztekem? Zřejmě všechno dohromady.

„Nech toho, Malfoyi!“

„Čeho? To tys mě pustil z vězení, kvůli tobě se tohle všechno děje. Nechceš za to odměnu, Harrýsku?“

„Nechovej se jako pitomec, Malfoyi!“ opáčí jízlivě a snaží se vykroutit ze sevření, ale na to ho držím dost pevně. Už žádný pohled z očí do očí skrz brýle. Je to takový nový pocit. Dívat se mu přímo do očí a ještě z takové blízky. Jsou tak zelené, na okrajích mají jeho duhovky tmavé mapy.

„Kdo z nás se tu choval jako nevychovanej pitomec, co Harry? Já jsem to rozhodně nebyl!“

Zatraceně, vážně jsem mu právě řekl Harry? Chyba!

„Pusť mě!“

„Ne! Chci ti dokázat, že tvá dobrosrdečnost ti byla na houby! Že si vsadil na špatného koně!“ přitisknu ho ještě víc ke zdi a v prudkém návalu vzteku se natlačím na něj. Vyzývavě se přeměřujeme, Potter – ani zahnaný do kouta – se jako obvykle nehodlá vzdát.  
Než se stačím zamyslet nad tím, jak nejlépe ten povýšený výraz z jeho obličeje vymazat, moje tvář udělá pohyb za mě. A když moje zrádné rty uzamknou v polibku ty jeho, hodlám už využít situace a nelením, abych se jazykem dobyl až za jejich hradby. A když se Potterův horký jazyk připojí do hry, chvíli nejsem schopný racionálně uvažovat.

Moment, cože se to děje? Tohle… On mi… Ne. Dost. Co to děláme? Co to dělám? Dost!

Prudce se od něj odtrhnu a pustím ho. Oči mám rozšířené děsem a moje vlastní nedisciplinovanost mi uštědřila pár pomyslných pohlavků. Navzdory vlastnímu pobouření nedovolím mimice v obličeji, aby mě tomu samaritánskému hrdinovi prozradila. Semknu pevně rty a nasadím svou typickou chladnou masku.

Potter po chvilce neudrží rovnováhu a podél zdi se sesune k zemi.

Povýšeně na něj z výšky hledím, ve tváři vepsané opovržení. „Jsi hnusnej, Pottere!“

Na oko klidným, ale rázným krokem vycházím z místnosti a třísknu za sebou dveřmi.

Jakmile jsem z jeho dosahu, zapadnu do vedlejšího pokoje a rychle za sebou zavřu. Opřu se o zeď a prsty doputuju k ještě citlivým rtům. Ta tsunami vzteku a zlosti je dávno pryč, zůstal jen nanicovatý pocit vlastní ubohosti. Srdce mi pořád uhání jako zběsilé a šum v uších neustává. Co jsem to udělal? Ten kretén mě vyprovokoval. Zase jsem se nechal vyprovokovat. Taková zbytečná aféra, taková trapná scéna, taková komedie! To, co teď cítím, není vlastně ani ponížení, jako spíš nenávist k sobě samému. Jako by mi někdo píchl sloní dávku beznaděje, postavil přede mě pokušení, abych věděl, o co přicházím, a veškerou naději mi vyrval ze sevření. Zamotaný amalgám emocí, které nejsem schopný zhodnotit a pojmout. Na pár vteřin Potter způsobil, že jsem se zase cítil ztracený ve svém vlastním očistci.

Ať chci nebo ne, stále se musím vracet k tomu polibku. Potter mě políbil. Oplácel to. Necítil jsem z něj znechucení, ani snahu se odtrhnout. Já ho políbil a on to zatraceně oplácel! Potter musí být buď blázen, nebo tím něco sleduje, s čímž jsem od začátku trochu počítal. Přesto jsem nečekal, že mě to tak vyvede z míry.

Vzpomeň si Draco, co doopravdy cítíš. Nenávist, ano. Nenávidím ho! Nesnáším ho! Nade mnou nevyhraješ, Pottere, už nikdy.

Jak jsem mohl takhle zpanikařit? Jak jsem mohl takhle vybuchnout? Tohle bylo nevhodné. Nevhodné a špatné. A nejsem ochotný tolerovat podobné chyby.

Venku zahřmí a naráz se spustí prudký liják.

***

Po zbytek dne se vzájemně vyhýbáme. Nestojím o to ho vidět a on se mnou zřejmě sdílí stejný pocit.

Moje zlost znovu bobtná na pokraji sil, které mi ještě zbyly.

Nejraději bych ho vykuchal. Ne, hezky bych mu rozdrásal kůži po celém těle, pak do ní nasypal sůl, polil ji lihem a pak ho přivázal na slunci. Možná bych mu hodil mu mokrý hadr přes obličej a poléval ho vodou, dokud by neměl pocit, že se topí. I mudlovské mučící metody mají něco do sebe. Napadá mě dalších deset nemagických způsobů, jak mu fyzicky ublížit a v tuhle chvíli mi ty myšlenky dělají neskutečně dobře na duchu.

Naložil bych ho do tekutého olova, kus po kusu, aby cítil, jak jeho postupně odumírající údy vysílají bolest do celého těla. Vytrhal bych mu všechny zuby, bezohledně a bolestivě. Taky všechny nehty na rukou i na nohou a strčil je namazané medem do vosího hnízda. Nebo bych mu pod ně přibil hřebíky a postupně je zatloukal víc do masa.

Samozřejmě bych se ve všech případech pojistil, aby mu neselhalo srdce, zatímco by trpěl.

Ano, tohle všechno bych rád udělal, ale všechno by to bylo moc rychlé. I když bolestivé a účinné. Přesto by bylo rychle po zábavě. A já si chci Pottera hezky vychutnat. Chci ho zničit, hlavně psychicky, hodinu po hodině, den po dni, týden po týdnu, dokud z toho nezešílí. Dokud se raději sám neodevzdá dobrovolně do spárů samotného Pána zla, aby mi unikl.

Takové lákavé fantazírování při večeru jednomu dokáže zvednout náladu. Tlak v ramenou povolí a cítím, že se zase můžu zhluboka nadechnout, aniž bych cítil hořkost v krku.

Začíná se stmívat a v sedm mám naplánovanou večeři. Mám k ní Pottera přizvat? Mám ho zamknout v jeho kutlochu? Nejsem si jistý, jak zareagovat, aby si z toho Potter nevyvodil vysvětlení, které nechci.

Když ho zavřu, bude si myslet, že všechno, co jsem řekl, je lež. Že se snažím jen zapírat nějaké svoje už dávno zapomenuté city. Snad i to, že se ho bojím a že mám strach z jeho společnosti. Strach ho konfrontovat, protože jsem emocionálně rozrušený. To si nesmí myslet.

Ale když ho přizvu a on to přijme, bude si zase myslet, že má navrch. Bude si myslet, že jsem do něj pořád zamilovaný a chci ho vidět a chci s ním trávit čas. Tahle situace snad nemá východiska.  
Co by bylo teď správné udělat?

Přizvu ho a budu ho ignorovat. To bude nejlepší řešení. Ať vidí, že se ho nebojím, ale zároveň, že mi nestojí ani za pohled.

***

Sedmá hodina. Snažím se zachovat klid, ale zase začínám být rozčílený. Začínám litovat, že jsem k sobě Pottera vůbec přenesl. Za ty nervy mi to nestojí. Měl jsem vymyslet nějakou lepší pomstu. Jestli budu mít na tváři byť jen o jednu vrásku navíc až tohle skončí, Pottere, tak seš synem smrti. 

Chvíli bylo ticho. Prostorem zněl jen cinkot stříbrného příboru, než to ticho prolomil právě Potter.

„Musíme si promluvit.“

Proč ten zatracený Potter prostě jednou neumí držet hubu?

„Nemáme o čem mluvit,“ přimhouřím oči k talíři, ale jemu nevěnuju jediný pohled.

„Ale ano.“

„Ty tady nejsi doma,“ pohrozil jsem mu prstem, když jsem konečně vzhlédl. „Tak se tu neroztahuj a neříkej mi, co musím nebo nemusím. Když ti nedovolím mluvit, tak raději mlč, už jsem říkal, že budeš jinak hořce litovat.“

„Proč se bojíš?“

„Čeho se bojím? Já se ničeho nebojím a nech už těch pitomých keců, Potty, nemáš šanci mě zase vyprovokovat.“

„Já ale nechci…“

„Mlč!“ přeruším ho, nezajímá mě, co chce nebo nechce. Odložím vidličku na talíř a opřu se lokty o stůl, věnuju mu přezíravý pohled, zatímco si koutky otřu ubrouskem.

„Teď,“ dám na to slovo jasný důraz, „se bude jíst. A pokud si budu chtít nějakým nedopatřením povídat, Pottere, tak budeš první, komu to sdělím, jelikož tu stejně nikdo jiný v okolí několika desítek mil není.“

Ztichnul, ale stejně po celou dobu večeře cítím zaujatý pohled na svém obličeji, přestože se na něj už jedinkrát nepodívám.

Po večeři mu jen oznámím, že má jít do svého pokoje. Je před osmou hodinou. Nic nenamítá, i když si mě znovu několikrát přeměří, jako by chtěl, ale nakonec přece jen mlčky odejde. Následuju ho, a pak za ním bezpečně zapečetím kouzlem dveře.

Vsadím hůlku na to, že tam bude dělat zase tu svou jógu, aby se uklidnil.

Ale jak se mám uklidnit já?!


	6. F jako Furt ve střehu

Uběhlo několik dní od naší poslední potyčky. Ovzduší v domě se trochu zklidnilo, ale já a Potter už si jaksi nemáme co říct. Ne teda, že bychom si kdy měli co říct, ale předtím to nebylo na takovém bodu mrazu. Čas od času jsme si prohodili nějakou zdvořilostní frázi plnou přízvisek, jejichž význam nejednoho člověka zarazil. Nebo já mu čistě z nepřátelské solidarity občas nějak pohrozil, něco mu provedl, na něco upozornil a tvářil se povýšeně jako za normálních okolností. Ale teď to je zkrátka jiné. Nemám chuť Potterovi cokoliv sdělovat, byť by se jednalo o nějaký příkaz. Jediná věta, kterou mu opakovaně každý den říkám, je: „Odeber se do svých komnat!“

Jako bych to snad vzkazoval šlechtičně, křehké princezně, kterou je potřeba ochránit od zlého draka. V tomto případě je potřeba nebelvírské zlaté princátko ochránit od Draca. Nebo spíš Draco se chce osvobodit od něj. Celá tahle situace je naprosto na hlavu. Čím dál víc mi připadá, že mě nic horšího nemohlo napadnout. Ale já nemívám špatné nápady. Mívám dobré nápady, jsem přece dostatečně inteligentní, všechno mi jde od ruky, všichni mě za to normálně zbožňují, tak proč mi sakra tohle nějak nevychází?

Potter mi připadá, jako kdyby si přijel odpočinout na dovolenou. Asi mu tu jeho jógu zakážu, protože se vůbec netváří, že by ho jeho situace trápila. Nebo to taky moc dobře hraje. Pokoušel jsem se mu znovu dostat do hlavy, když byl nepozorný, ale ta ochranná bariéra tam pořád je. Není to snadné. Vážně na sobě za ta léta zapracoval, to se mu musí nechat. A já jsem na tuhle variantu užití magie ve svých opatřeních zapomněl, což byla chyba.

Už to není takový pitomec jako kdysi. I když, ruku na srdce, nikdy nebyl hloupý, jen byl trochu pako na lektvary a na cokoliv, co souviselo se Snapem. Proč asi?

Vážně jsem mu právě zalichotil? Něco je zatraceně špatně.

Za poslední dny jsem Pottera viděl skoro pořád dřepět na zemi se zavřenýma očima. Chce asi dosáhnout nirvány nebo co.

Snažím se být nepříjemný, i když mlčím. Jak mě taková drobnost dokázala na čas vykolejit, to nepochopím, vždycky jsem tak vyrovnaný a nad věcí, ale s Potterem po boku nikdy nešlo nic normálně.  
Potter měl na okamžik navrch. Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. Dokázal to v cizím prostředí. V zajetí. Vlastně ho tak trochu obdivuju, že tohle všechno zvládá s takovým klidem. Mě to naopak znepokojilo, a že je těžké to přiznat. A mě to nemá co znepokojovat! To on by měl být znepokojený! Naštvaný. Zdrcený. Frustrovaný. Emočně vyčerpaný. Je tady proto, abych ho potrestal. Ne aby on trestal mě! Připadám si chycený ve vlastní pasti.

Hodím s vázou o zeď, abych si ulevil, a když se střepy rozletí do všech stran, jeden se mi zapíchne přes hábit do paže. Cítím, jak to štípe, ale v té bolesti jsem na pár okamžiků našel vysvobození z téhle patové situace.

***

Něco se se mnou zatraceně děje, protože je mi najednou nepříjemné nechat Pottera zavřeného v komnatě přes celý den i noc. Jako bych potřeboval vědět, že tady někde je, abych měl přehled. Možná taky doufám, že se takto přestane sám hlídat. Už si ale nejsem jistý ničím.

Mám pocit, jako by se ten vztek, který mě krmil celé ty roky, přetvořil do pochybných obav a podivné mentální separace.  
Dalo mi zabrat, abych za Potterem dnes zapečetil dveře. Něco jako by mi v tom bránilo, ale já vím, že je to nutné, aby Potter pochopil, že si nebude vyskakovat. Nechávám ho v izolaci, prostě jen proto, že můžu, ale i navzdory tomu cítím nepříjemnou úzkost.

Promnu si kořen nosu a koutky očí. Mám pocit, jako by mi v hlavě hučel roj včel. Snad za to může to nepřirozené ticho, na které jsem si poslední dny odvykl, ale chybí mi jeho pitomé dotazy. I ty trapně lítostivé nebo rozhořčené pohledy. Chybí mi pohled do těch zelených očí. U všech košťat, jenom to ne!

Nechci opakovat svoje chyby, nechci si připomínat minulost. Ale je nelidské ho tam nechat? A se mnou snad zacházeli humánně, když jsem byl zavřený v Azkabanu? Moje hlava si se mnou dělá, co chce. Klade otázky, které jsem v Azkabanu dávno vyřešil. Podbízí možnosti, které nejsem ochotný tolerovat.  
Nejednám s Potterem nehumánně, má desetkrát větší komfort, než jsem si kdy já mohl v té zapáchající kobce vysnít. Měl snad tehdy se mnou někdo slitování?

 _Ano, měl._ Odpovím si hned na to, protože pravdou je, že _někdo_ měl. Možná pozdě, ale měl. _On_. Dostal mě z Azkabanu za cenu vlastního možného prozrazení. Dostal mě ven na svobodu a riskoval přitom své tvrdě vybudované postavení, svou kariéru i pověst.

Přistihnu se, jak se zasním. Jak si ho opět idealizuju. Pod zavřenými víčky se mi promítají všemožné scénáře, ve kterých figurujeme jako šťastný pár. Stejně jako kdysi.

Už nemáš šťávu, Draco? To tě Potter takhle zničí? Zase?  
Ne, ne. Nesnáším ho, já ho nesnáším. A chci se mu pomstít. Nenávidím každou buňku v jeho těle, každý shluk neuronů, každou červenou a bílou krvinku, každý milimetr jeho kůže, každý jeden vlas na té rozcuchané palici, nenávidím na něm úplně všechno! Chci ho ponížit, ublížit mu, chci ho zničit! Předám ho Pánu zla, a pak… Ale pak… Je tady to _Ale_ s velkým _A_. Pán zla se bude vyptávat, kde jsem ho zajal a jak. Použije nitrozpyt, proti kterému se neubráním, a pozná, že jsem ho celou dobu skrýval u sebe. Měl by pochopení pro moji pomstu? Pochopil by, že v zajetí držím jeho největšího soka a protivníka už bezmála půl měsíce a to jen z vlastních sobeckých důvodů?

***

Začínám si připouštět, že celý tento tah, byl chyba. Neměl jsem _ho_ sem vůbec tahat. Měl jsem využít situace, jak mi psal ve vzkazu, a opustit zemi. I když se to špatně přiznává a cítím se přitom poraženě, doznávám, že nemám vždycky úplně dokonalé plány. V afektu se mi zdál přímo perfektní, nicméně čím víc střízlivím, tím víc mám chuť nad sebou lámat rukama.

Ale teď už je pozdě. Nemůžu Pottera vrátit tam, odkud jsem ho _ukradl._ Zpátky do té podělané reality, kde mě hledají nejen školení bystrozoři, ale dost možná i samotný Pán zla. To by byl můj konec. Nepochybuju o tom, že by se Potter pomstil.

Při nejmenším by všem vyžvanil, co se stalo. Ačkoliv myšlenka na to, jak by se vykroutil z vlastní zrady vůči ministerstvu, mě pobaví. Nakonec by to stejně podal tak, že by vyšel ze všeho s čistým štítem, nebyl by důvod se přiznávat, zběhlému zrádci a smrtijedovi by stejně nikdo nevěřil. Nakonec by mě opravdu začal nahánět sám, jak už to avizuje dennodenně Denní věštec, a výhoda by byla na jeho straně.

Kam bych šel? Postaral by se o mě Pán zla? Nebo matka se Snapem? Tohle místo je teď jediná má jistota. Jakmile by Pán temnot zjistil, že jsem mu zatajil Potterovu přítomnost, dost možná by mě i zabil. Zkrátka a dobře by se všechno podělalo, protože si nejsem jistý ani tím, jestli můžu věřit matce. Takže pustit jen tak Pottera? Nemůžu. Teď už jde o víc. Je to větší risk než kdy předtím a nezbývá mi, než to dotáhnout do konce. Vydržet. Teď je otázkou, kdy u hadích ocásků nastane ten konec?

_Potter ale umí líbat, to se mu musí nechat. Vždycky jsem ho chtěl políbit. Zjistit, jaké by to mohlo být._

Jak zakončím jeho trýznění? Předhodím ho nakonec Temnému pánovi?

_A teď se to stalo. Bylo to nepopsatelné._

Přijme Pán moje vysvětlení?

_A bylo to něžné… krásné._

Zabije nakonec Pottera? Harryho?

_Zopakoval bych si to._

Cože?

„DOST!“ vykřiknu nahlas, přičemž si uvědomím, že se už nějakou dobu držím za rty.

Jakýkoliv čtenář těch hloupých pubertálních románů pro dívky by mohl poznamenat, že se dokonce musím tvářit zasněně, protože až teď mi dochází, že celou dobu hledím na zeď a přitrouble se usmívám. Přímo na zeď, kde se Potter připojil k mému polibku. Taková potupa. Taková nekázeň!

„Proč to udělal? Už stačí! Tohle nebudu řešit, tohle mě prostě nezajímá! Zkrátka ne!“ lusknu prsty. Ani ne pár stop přede mnou se objeví Djuky s těma svýma vykulenýma očima.

„Pán si přeje?“ zašvitoří tiše.

Cítím z ní strach. Jde to poznat nejen po hlase, ale i v postoji. Nikdy jsem jí nedal důvod k takovým obavám, ale můj otec – jak správně podotknul Potter – skřítky vždycky rád terorizoval a já jsem nikdy neměl důvod se proti tomu ohradit. Koneckonců, můj krk má větší hodnotu, než krk toho zasmrádlého balíku nedůležitosti, takže volba byla vždy jasná.

Každopádně fakt, že se mě alespoň někdo v tomto domě upřímně bojí, je uklidňující. Musím mít aspoň u někoho autoritu, když je s Potterem takové příšerné pořízení a není schopný v ničem spolupracovat.

Odfrknu si. Je ze mě patetická troska. Nikdo ze mě už nemá strach, jen ta ubohá skřítka. To jsem to dopadl.

„Pusť mého ctěného hosta z jeho komnaty,“ zazním škodolibě.

„Rozumím, pane,“ přikývne ta malá potvora a zastříhá ušima, mžik oka poté slyším jen hlasité lup.

O pár minut později už slyším kroky, tak se hbitě přesunu ven na verandu. Na místo za magické zábrany, kam Potter nemůže. Usadím se do křesla a jako obvykle si rozložím před sebe noviny. Už je to zvyk, den ode dne jsou v novinách větší žvásty, ale mít přehled je základ úspěchu. A když se prolistuju obsahem, nenajdu žádné články ani o mně, ani o Pottym. Jsem nadmíru pohoršený a zahanbený! Kdo by kdy řekl, že by se mě něco tak banálního mohlo dotknout. Ale vážně, to už jim nestojím ani za zmínku? Haló, vy šašci, jsem tady, jsem dokonalý a jsem ozbrojený schopností udělat si z vás dobrý den, kdykoliv se mi zamane.

Zvuk z místnosti mi napoví, že kousek od dveří terasy stojí _on_ a hledí přímo na mě. Nic neříká. Do očí mu nedbale spadá pár neposlušných pramenů, protože nemá brýle, ale očividně mu to nevadí. V očích má dva příslovečné otazníky.

„Co je?“ opáčím ledově

„Ehm… Malfoyi… Já jen…“

„Co?!“ zase se pokusí o přesvědčivý proslov o tom, že bychom si měli promluvit a jak je to důležité?

„Pořád chodím v tom stejném oblečení, nemyl jsem se od doby, co jsem tady. Připadám si jako třaskavý skvorejš na Hagridově hnoji. Mám podezření, že začínám zapáchat naprosto stejně.“

Pravda. Na takové věci jsem v poslední době zrovna nemyslel, prohlídnu si ho. Ne, že by mi vadil fakt, že by trpěl absencí hygieny, protože dobře mu tak, ale vím, že by to přineslo značné nepohodlí akorát mně. Nesnažím se mu to ulehčit, snažím se to přece ulehčit sobě, že ano!

„Je mi jedno, jak si připadáš. Ale musím ti dát za pravdu. Odmítám sdílet prostory s někým, kdo zapáchá a je nemytý. Stačil mi pocit zhnusení z vlastního pobytu na tom prohnilém toxickém místě, kde jste mě laskavě ubytovali.“

O očích se mu mihne stín, na pár vteřin se mí zdá, že se zatváří zahanbeně. Prohlídnu si ho s přivřenými víčky, ostražitě a přemýšlivě. Hraje to na mě Potter, nebo ho poznámka o Azkabanu zasáhla do nějakého bolavého místečka?

„Djuky!“ stačí jediné zvolání a ta hromada blech je u mě. „Připrav našemu hostovi pořádnou koupel a připrav mu do pokoje nějaké čisté šatstvo. To staré vyper.“

„Jak si pán přeje. Za čtvrt hodiny bude vše připraveno v koupelně v prvním poschodí,“ odříká to jako naučenou frázi.

„Výborně. To je všechno,“ odvrátím od obou pohled a dělám, že mě zaujal nějaký článek v Denním věštci.

„Ehm, ehm…“ ozve se za mnou znovu.  
Co? Chce po mně ještě kapsle na kašel?!

„Co ještě?“ zvýším podrážděně hlas až mi skoro zavibruje.

„Jak ses vyspal?“

„O co se tu snažíš, Pottere? O zdvořilostní konverzaci? Tu si můžeš klidně ušetřit. Nejsem na ni zvědavý a ani na tebe. Běž se zkulturnit a dej mi svatý klid!“

Potter se zarazí. Nebo se mi to zdá? Už asi blouzním. Jeho přívětivost mi svým způsobem nahání husí kůži. Pokud to myslí vážně, je samo o sobě děsivé, jaký je to samaritánský idiot. A jestli to na mě hraje, tak něco chystá. I tak jsem celé dny napjatý z toho, co bude dál. Tuhle šachovou partii jsem rozehrál já a hodlám z ní vyjít jako vítěz.

„Jak myslíš,“ ozval se nakonec. „Promiň. Omlouvám se.“

Promiň? On se mi zrovna omluvil? Poprvé v životě? Je to lest!

„Máš za co, Pottere, máš za co,“ odvrátím od něj oči a začtu se znovu do článku, který mi vůbec nic neříká. Slyším, jak bere svůj odchod spěšným krokem a vzdaluje se až na chodbu, zřejmě do patra do koupelny.

Hluboce si povzdechnu. Co se mi mají co třást ruce? A co mi má srdce co bít tak rychle? U salazarových fuseklí!

***

Neměl jsem sem chodit. Neměl jsem chodit do svého pokoje. Kdo měl u Helgy tušit, že ta pitomá skřítka dá ty šaty do _mého_ pokoje? Dostane něco na sebe. Hned poté, co ji zpřelámu všechny kosti v těle! Nevěřím na osud, ani na nečekané náhody. Věřím na zákony schválnosti!

Šel jsem si jen pro brk a inkoust a teď tu stojím ve dveřích zaražený jako kůl v plotě a snažím se popadnout dech. Přede mnou stojí _on_. Kolem pasu má jen ručník. Vlasy má vlhké, nepravidelně mu spadají na ramena, má je o hodně delší, než jsem u něj býval zvyklý, ale má to šmrnc. Vousy má dočista oholené. Tělo hrající dobře tvarovanými svaly – jistě ještě z famfrpálu a měsíců tvrdého bystrozorského tréninku - má celé vláčné a orosené. Vidím detailně, jak mu přes prsní svaly stéká po své trajektorii neposlušná kapka vody až k pravému boku, přes ten snědý kus kůže, kde se mu táhne dlouhá a trochu rozšklebená jizva. Navzdory tomu nevypadá ohyzdně, spíš naopak. Jeho vizáž tak působí mnohem víc dravčí, nezkrocený Potter. Paže má silné, široká ramena, od podbřišku se mu táhne linka jemných chloupků, která končí někde dole v klíně, jež má skrytý pod ručníkem. Trhaně vydechnu, nejspíš jsem konečně zase zjistil, jak se dýchá.

Velkou dlaň s vyčnělými klouby má zavěšenou za ručník a tou druhou si prohrabuje vlasy. Zatím neví, že ho sleduju. Nebo možná ví a celé tohle divadlo mě má vyvést z míry. Musím uznat, že to funguje.

Stojí ke mně bokem, a když si mě konečně všimne, otočí se, přičemž ve stejný moment – jako by to proklatý Merlin chtěl - mu z boků sjede ručník až k zemi.  
Svatá prostoro!

Polknu. Hlasitě. Nekontrolovatelně. Panika, panika, panika! Chci utéct, ale nohy jako by mi vrostly do podlahy. Jako by mě tu držela nějaká neviditelná síla. Nedává na sobě nic znát, ale kdyby mi teď Potter viděl do hlavy, setkal by se s chaosem a bezvládím.

Cukne mu v ramenou a o krok uskočí, zatímco se zdviženým obočím pokusí uchopit první věc, která je po ruce, aby zahalil vlastní mužství, ale dům mu neumožní s ničím manipulovat. Ta stará barabizna mě musí nenávidět!

Můj zvídavý pohled si ho samozřejmě už celého přeměřil, dvakrát. Z toho se mi třepou znovu ruce?

_Harry, ty zvíře! Tohle je impozantní!_

Cože?! Ne!

Je kouzelný. Je přesně takový, jakého jsem si ho představoval, vlastně ještě daleko smyslnější a mnohem víc sexy. To tělo, Salazare, smiluj se. Je nádherný. Chci ho, sakra, chci ho!

„Dost!“ křiknu jako smyslů zbavených, abych zastavil tok vlastních nechtěných myšlenek, když se mi hormony rozhodnou udělat čáru přes rozpočet. Chytím se oběma rukama za hlavu. Harry sebou znovu nečekaně škubne.

Nadechnu se, zavrčím a jak jsem takový hrdina… Tak uteču pryč.

***

Zeď za mými zády působí chladně jako ty olezlé zdi v Azkabanu. I se svěšenými rameny cítím, jak mě z ní zebe. Ruce, kterými si objímám nohy, se mi pořád lehce třesou a hrudníkem se mi rozléhá hlasité bušení srdce, jako bych měl každou chvíli celý rozletět na kousky. Zavírám oči a snažím se uklidnit. Všechno si v mysli v klidu probrat, ale moc to nepomáhá. Vím, že takhle nemůžu reagovat, můj rozum to ví, ale i přesto se moje tělo chová jako zrádce a co teprve moje srdce.

Byla to zatracená blbost! Nikdy jsem Pottera neměl unášet. Možná bude hněv Pána přece jen útěšnější, než tohle psychotické soaré.

Do místnosti vejde on. U Brumbálových vousů, proč musí být ten hňup úplně všude? Do všeho strkat nos. Neotvírám oči, prostě z principu. Nechci ho vidět. Nechci ani pomýšlet na to, že se chovám dětinsky, ale po tom incidentu potřebuju trochu prostor. Jako by toho nebylo málo. Vím, že tady je, cítím jeho přítomnost i bez otevřených očí. Slyším pohyb a Potter se ani nesnaží být potichu a ta samotná skutečnost mi ještě víc zvyšuje tlak. Nejsem hlupák, aby mi nedošlo, že přišel za mnou.

Zvědavost mě ale nakonec stejně přemáhá a víčka mě zradí jakbysmet. Otevřu oči a první, co vidím, je znovu on. Mám chuť vytáhnout hůlku a zvolat _Avadu_.

„Obleč se!“ zavrčím naštvaně. Má na sobě jen džíny, a jestli má něco i pod nimi, se ani nesnažím odhadovat. Kouknu k zemi a spatřím jeho bosá chodidla.

„Nejsem nahý,“ podívá se dotčeně na vlastní nohy, přičemž rukama práskne do džínovinou oděných stehen.

„Sakra obleč si na sebe něco.“

„Proč?“ ten tupý pohled jen předstírá, nebo je to jeho výchozí nastavení?

„Proč? To je pitomá otázka, Pottere! Nejsem na tebe zvědavý!“

„Já bych právě řekl, že seš. Kouká ti to z očí,“ zazubí se.

Co se má co zubit? Co si to dovoluje?!

„Nějaký namyšlený, Potty, ne? Ale tys byl vždycky takový pitomec. To hrdinství ti stouplo na mozek.“

„Nech toho, Malfoyi. Nezabírá to. Defenzíva je tvoje slabá stránka.“

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš. Snažíš se mě snad rozebírat?“ pomalu se zvedám ze země a chci se od něj pro jistotu vzdálit, ale stojí mi přímo v cestě. Stojí hned u dveří a já nemůžu projít. Jediným pohledem zavadím o francouzská okna vedoucí na verandu. Potter můj záměr odhadne, protože si všimnu, jak se podívá stejným směrem, a hned na to se zase podívá na mě. Co má v plánu tentokrát?

Teď nebo nikdy!

Vybíhám, co nejrychleji můžu, abych se dostal na terasu. Už jsem oběma chodidly v cíli, ale něco mě zatáhne za paži, nicméně stihnu ji ještě stáhnout pohotově nazpět. A najednou se ozve halasná rána, její síla rezonuje celým prostorem, až se dekorativní porcelán v okolí zatřese. Šokovaně se otočím. U všech zakladatelů! Potter určitě zavadil o kouzla chránící vstup na terasu.

Vrátím se zpátky a vidím ho, jak leží s očima zavřenýma na protější straně místnosti. Dům ho prudce odhodil na zeď a pravděpodobně ho tak připravil o vědomí. Udělám pár kroků, abych byl co nejrychleji u něj, a vlastně nevím, co mě to popadlo. Dřepnu si před něj tak prudce, až mi lupne v kolenou, ale on je mimo. Nereaguje. Nechápu, proč teď zmatkuju. Mělo by mi to být jedno. Měl bych být rád, protože jsem si ušetřil jeden dotěrný pokus o to se mi nejspíš nějak vlichotit, nebo mě ponížit. Dostal, co mu patří. Ale já se přistihnu, že mě to děsí, že mi to krucinál hergot jedno není. Že nechci, aby… Není mrtvý, že ne?

A on se neprobírá! Snažím se ho profackovat, ale bezvýsledně. Třepu s ním. Nic. Použiju hůlku, abych ho probral, ale ani ta mizerná inkantace nezabírá.

„Já ho zabil,“ zděšeně si sednu na paty a hledím do prázdna ve snaze odolat rostoucí panické atace. Je mrtvý! Neudržím tichý sten, který se mi prodere přes otevřené rty. Skousnu si spodní ret, který se mi třese. Strachem? Žalem? Já jsem takový idiot. Tohle jsem přece nechtěl. Já mu doopravdy nechtěl ublížit, uvědomím si nečekaně. Můžu si nalhávat celé dny, jak ho nenávidím, ale když teď čelím realitě, najednou vidím až na samé dno vlastní frustrace a nenávisti. Všechno jsem si namlouval. Celou tu dobu, prostě jen proto, abych se chránil, abych si víc neublížil. Abych nebyl zklamaný. Myslel jsem, že ho nenávidím, ale nikdy bych ho nemohl skutečně nenávidět. Tohle ne!

„To jsem nechtěl,“ špitnu a celý ztuhnu.

Snažím se malátně postavit na nohy, ale něco mě za předloktí stáhne dolů, jako bych rukávem o něco zavadil, ale ve skutečnosti cítím dotek. Poněvadž mě za paži uchopí dlaň. Potter. Není mrtvý! Žije!

„Sakra, to byla šlupka,“ procedí tiše přes zuby.  
Chvíli se snažím strávit fakt, že jsem se málem hystericky rozbrečel jako malá ufňukaná holka a lehce si odkašlu, abych zapudil všechny důkazy o vlastní slabosti.

„Dobře ti tak,“ nasadím zase ten svůj typický arogantní výraz. Nemůžu přece dát najevo svou úlevu. Nesmí vědět, jak jsem před chvílí panikařil. Proč jsem vždycky v jeho společnosti tak neurotický a patetický?

„Bolí mě pěkně hlava,“ rozevře oči a podívá se přímo do těch mých. „Máš skleněné oči.“

Cože mám? No to nemám! Já mám svoje oči! Proč něco takového říká?  
„Proč bych měl mít, promerlina, skleněné oči, zbláznil ses, musel ses vážně hodně praštit, Pottere.“

„To je taková mudlovská fráze, která se používá, když má někdo slzy v očích. Tys brečel?“ vysvětlí, jeho hlas je nízce položený a skoro šeptá, ale slyším ho zřetelně a ježí se mi chlupy po celém těle, když mě ten podmanivý hlas zasáhne v momentě, kdy mi zrak znovu sjede na jeho obnažený hrudník.

„Co to meleš?“ opáčím až přehnaně rychle.

„Červenáš se,“ usměje se, smích se mu podepíše i ve vráskách pod očima.

„Pitomost. Malfoyové se nečervenají, nemáme to v genetických předpokladech! A už vůbec nebrečí,“ snažím se vyprostit z jeho sevření, protože mě ještě pořád nepustil a já vnímám, jak mě jeho prsty hřejí i přes látku hábitu. Proč mu teď dům dovolí se mě dotýkat, když ho před chvílí málem zabil?! A pak mi dojde, že jsem se ho dotknul první a zřejmě to mělo za následek, že mi to může oplatit, pokud nepůjde o útok. Zatraceně, asi budu muset obnovit všechna opatření.  
A tehdy, přitom polibku, to byla podobná situace. Já jsem tu funkci samotného kouzla narušil, aniž bych měl o tom ponětí. Jsem naprostý imbecil.  
Trochu se v myšlenkách zamotávám, začíná mě z toho bolet hlava a než si uvědomím, co se to vlastně děje, ležím na zemi přišpendlený pod osvaleným a překvapivě těžkým tělem Harryho Pottera, který mi upřeně hledí do očí se zdviženým koutkem úst.

Selhal jsem, opět.


	7. G jako Gnóthi seauton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gnóthi seauton = poznej sám sebe

Dělá mi potíže tvářit se neutrálně a nedávat najevo, jak mě překvapil. Jeden nestřežený okamžik a všechny plány mi vyletěly komínem. Je konec pomstychtivým dnům. Tíha Potterova těla na mém je neodmyslitelná a snažím se ignorovat strach, který mi teď koluje žilami. A kromě jiného i nevítané svrbění v břiše a zrychlený dech. Samotná situace prosycená adrenalinem je natolik přitažlivá, že mám problém ukočírovat vlastní zrádné tělo, které tuhle submisivní polohu vítá. Promerlina, na tyhle blbosti teď není čas. Stejně mě Potter každou chvíli zpacifikuje a poputuju zpátky do Azkabanu.

A jakmile si znovu představím ty olezlé smrduté zdi a vlhko, nestačím ani zareagovat, když namísto toho nejhoršího scénáře ucítím na rtech něco měkkého. Snad ze sebeobrany nebo snad z šoku instinktivně zavírám víčka.

Nemůžu se ani hnout. Ať už chci nebo ne, což mě v tuhle chvíli naprosto mate, Potter je těžší než já. Přikoval mě svým tělem k zemi a jeho ruka se prsty zaboří do mých vlasů, zatímco ta druhá začne zvědavě opisovat trajektorii mého těla. Moje rty jsou stále uvězněné pod jeho, a i když je ten dotek jemný a nenásilný, přistihnu se, jak se mnou otřásá. Jak mě znovu tělo zrazuje a jak se pod tou invazí doslova rozplývá. Je to jak tření motýlích křídel, zimomřivý pocit plný vzrušujících příslibů. Ošiju se a nedokážu zabránit tomu, jak se ten třas provalí po celém mém těle, což Potterovi nemůže uniknout. Jemně mi hladí vlasy, přičemž ho nechám, aby prohloubil polibek. Nevím, proč to dělá, nevím, proč to dělám já, ale nedokážu se bránit, nedokážu téhle situace nevyužít a nedokážu oponovat, když se do toho přidá vášeň a prudkost. Snad jako by mi chtěl dokázat, že mu patřím, jako bych se měl vzdát všeho. Když slastně vydechnu, jeho jazyk znovu vklouzne dovnitř a zkusmo obkreslí horní patro čelisti. Šimrá to. Asi už jsem naprosto ztratil sebeovládání, soudnost je dávno tatam a co znamená jméno Malfoy? Koho to zajímá, když mě Harry líbá způsobem, který krade rozum. A já chci víc… Chci to všechno!

Na krátký okamžik se stihnu podívat, jak se tváří. Má zavřené oči a tváře lehce zarudlé, ve výrazu je vidět jasné odhodlání. Vnímám otupěle a přesycené smysly válcují můj úsudek, protože jediné, co jsem teď ochotný vnímat, je on. Jeho blízkost, dotek, vůni, sálající teplo a taky naprostou odevzdanost. Intenzivní laskání, které obrací každý pór kůže naruby. Celou dobu jsem zoufale toužil po jeho objetí, po intimitě, zastíral to clonou nenávisti, ale ve skutečnosti to bylo jen pokrytectví. A přiznat to sám sobě je nejhorší. A nějakým způsobem to ze mě vyčetl i on, jak se zdá. Nebo možná zkouší jen svoje štěstí, ale v tuhle chvíli je mi to naprosto jedno.

Když se po pár zoufalých soubojích jazyka Harry konečně oddálí, zůstane strnule ležet nade mnou, ruce položené vedle mého obličeje, přičemž se ty dvě zorničkami zčernalé oči vpíjí do mých. Je v nich výzva, je v nich odevzdání, je v nich poděkování. Jsem zmatený, šťastný a vylekaný zároveň. Dráždí mě a prosí, až se mi zatajuje dech a přistihnu se, jak se snažím tělem být mu co nejblíž. Černá záplava vlasů mu sjede podél tváře, až se mi skoro otře o kůži na spáncích. Zatřesu se a on to vycítí, protože mrknutí oka poté se ke mně znovu skloní a špičkou jazyka obkrouží hrany mojí čelisti. Zatnu zuby a vydám ze sebe výdech, o kterém jsem si ani nevšiml, že jsem zatajil. Vlna nutkavosti a vzrušení se mi přelije po celém těle, když obtěžkává můj citlivý krk a ucho. Skoro neudržím slova za zuby, abych žadonil o víc. Žadonil o to, aby si se mnou dělal, co chce, ale nehodlám ze sebe dělat pitomce a odmítám se přiznat nahlas k tomu, že mě jeho jednání dělá nepříčetným.

A co když je to jen další lest?

Kdo neriskuje, nic nezíská. Nechávám se unést, nechávám ho převzít iniciativu a uvidíme, co se z toho vyvrbí.

Když jeho prsty doputují k lemu mojí košile, nebráním se. Připadám si, jako by mě omámil nějaký lektvar vášně nebo lásky a pevně doufám, že je to jen paranoia, protože pocity, které zaplavují můj systém, jsou až nebezpečně známé. Jsem proti němu bezmocný a ještě je mi to upřímně jedno. Nedokážu ani slovy popsat, jak moc po něm v tuhle chvíli toužím a jak si užívám takovou péči. Vidina toho, co může následovat, je elektrizující. A že to možná Potter dělá z vypočítavosti? S tím si budu dělat starosti až jindy. Je mi to jedno. Důležité je, že to dělá a hlavně, že to dělá se mnou.

Jeho ruce si chvíli pohrávají s rozhalenkou, než ty hbité prsty postupně rozepnou všechny knoflíky v řadě až k podbřišku. Kdybych Pottera neznal, myslel bych si, že je netrpělivý.

Konečně se mu povede rozhalit látku a na moji hruď dýchne volnost. Nechám se sebou vláčet jako s hadrovou pannou. Nadzvedne mě a s opatrností svleče ze sněhově bílé látky. Odhodí ji někam do rohu a přisaje se svými rty znovu k mému krku. Obtěžkává mi divoce pulzující tepnu a na krátký okamžik se mi přisaje těsně pod čelist, aby jazykem opsal čelist. Vlhké rty se otřou o ušní lalůček, do kterého úder srdce poté zlehka kousne, až to nevydržím a bezostyšně vzdychnu.

Zasměje se, ale není v tom nic zlovolného ani výsměšného, zní to jako spokojený smích. Jako šťastný smích a to horko, které mě v ten moment polije, rozvíří koktejl všech pocitů, které jsem v sobě celé ty roky potlačoval.

Lehkými a sotva znatelnými polibky se prolíbá přes ohryzek, klíční kost až k jedné z mých bradavek. Zkoumavě ji olízne jazykem a mezi prsty promne ten drobný hrášek, než znovu skousne. Tiše syknu, nebolí to, ale cítím se jako opařený a už nedokážu na sobě skrýt to viditelné vzrušení. Obrátí se k druhé bradavce a zopakuje na ní ten stejný postup jako před chvílí. Chvíli mě jen tak laská, prsty opisuje pohyby přes kůži a já cítím, jak mě při tom hladí i jeho horký, řekl bych dokonce i vzrušený, dech.

Špičkou jazyka putuje k rýze mezi žebry a vytváří si mokrou cestičku až nízko k pupíku. Naskočí mi husí kůže. Jazykem si pohrává s otvorem těsně nad mými slabinami. Rty mě políbí na holé pokožce a mrštnou špičkou jazyka obkrouží vnější stranu pupíku. Dlaněmi mě přitom drží za boky a poté se posune ještě níž. Nikdy bych nečekal, že je něčeho takového Potter schopný. Snad jako by to nedělal poprvé, protože jeho odhodlání je pevné a není na něm vidět zaváhání.

Jakmile se začne potýkat s lemem tmavých džínů, zvědavě vzhlédne a podívá se přímo na mě. Nic neříkám, ale taky neprotestuju. Ten, kdo by to v tuhle chvíli udělal, by byl úplný pitomec, protože vzrušení, které zatřáslo mým světem, se teď už dalo krájet na pořádné kusy.

Podíval jsem se do těch očí. Nyní mnohem výraznějších než kdy jindy, ještě tmavších, hlubších s divoce rozšířenými panenkami. Jsou jiné, mnohem jiné. Zastřené touhou, chtíčem, opojením. Neodtrhne se, když se na něj dívám. Pro jistotu se letmo usměju a jeho to očividně ještě víc povzbudí, protože ke mně znovu přiblíží tváří a vrhne se bezhlavě na moje rty, aby mě divoce políbil. Vášeň, kterou do toho vkládá, je skoro hmatatelná, dává do toho polibku všechno ze sebe. Naše dva jazyky rozehrají zuřivou hru a nadvládu. Cítím, jak mi pod tím tlakem a zběsilostí nabíhají rty. Jak z nich sálá horko, a jisté partie mého těla se přidají k žádosti o pozornost.

Jako by to Harry snad vytušil, když jeho dlaň sjede z mého obličeje přímo k pásku u kalhot. Až nečekaně hbitě ho rozepne a s ním i zapínání kalhot. Druhá dlaň se k ní přidá a snaží se z mých beder sundat ten přebytečný kus textilu. Trochu mu pomůžu a nazdvihnu se, protože ztrácím sám trpělivost. O moje stehna se otře něco drsného a než se naděju, tak se zachvěju pod vědomím, že jsem skoro obnažený.

Harryho ruce… Salazarhergot, kdy jsem mu začínal v duchu říkat Harry? Harryho ruce mi sjedou podél boků až přes stehna na jejich vnitřní stranu. Ten poslední zahalující černý kus látky, který ještě chrání moji cudnost, mi začíná být nepříjemně těsný. Najednou mám pocit, že jsou jeho ruce všude a nikde, každý okamžik se odehrává tak rychle a moje mysl už pod náporem touhy a rozvířených emocí nezvládá zpracovávat každý vjem. Vím jen, že začíná být to vzrušení neúnosné a veškeré sebeovládání už je mi dávno cizí.

Konečně najdu odvahu se ho taky nějak dotknout. Pravačkou se opřu do jeho boku, kde bezděky prsty semknu jeho svršky. Chvíli bojuju s lemem kalhot, ale značná divokost a žízeň po intimnějším doteku mě zbavují kontroly. Harry naštěstí na rozdíl ode mě na sobě neměl tolik přebytečných kusů.

Jeho hrudník před mýma očima je pořád stejně fascinující, a když se mi konečně podaří dostat se za hradbu zapínání, všimnu si, že si ve spěchu pod kalhoty nic nevzal. Nebudu zapírat, je to víc než potěšující. Zřejmě se ihned po tom našem incidentu v mém pokoji oblékl rovnou do džínů a nepřemýšlel nad něčím tak banálním, jako je spodní prádlo. V tuhle chvíli to nám oběma přijde vhod.

A nádech poté se můj léty pěstovaný sen najednou přerodí ve skutečnost, když se prsty – kůži na kůži - poprvé otřu o jeho napůl ztopořený klín.

Uslyším mezi jeho vzdechem svoje jméno. Tiše, ale zřetelně.

„Draco,“ zazní to zastřeně. Jeho hlas je zjemnělý touhou a já mám chuť ho v tu chvíli rozložit na malé kousíčky a ukázat mu úplně nový svět. Nikdy jsem Harryho takhle neviděl, ani neslyšel. Jeho reakce jsou úplně jiné než bych očekával. Oblíznu si spodní ret, protože pohled na něj nutí moje srdce zběsile hnát mimo svůj běžný rytmus.

Druhou rukou si dopomůžu k tomu, aby ten jediný a přebytečný kus oblečení z jeho těla konečně zmizel. Když se konečně dostane z nohavic, pohled na jeho nahé tělo mě skoro zasáhne nepřipraveného čelit vlastnímu sebepoznání.

Na okamžik přivřu oči, nemůžu myslet na to, že jsem Pottera tak úplně nevyhnal z mysli. Nemůžu přece tak snadno prohrát. Je to otázka cti, otázka vůle.

Ani to mi ale nepomůže, abych si nepomyslel, jak je nádherný, vzrušující, žádoucí a sexy. K čertu se vším předsevzetím. Ten most překročím, až se k němu dostanu a na jeho pálení je už dávno pozdě.

Dlaněmi vzletným pohybem doputuju ke křivkám jeho zad a užívám si ten pocit, když s nimi sjedu dolů po páteři, abych chtivě semknul dvě pevné snědé půlky. Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že se to děje.

Přisaju se mu rty na krk stejně, jako to předtím udělal on, aniž bych stáhl svoje ruce. A když zaslechnu slastný sten, neodolám, abych k němu svými boky nepřirazil. V ten moment si uvědomím, že je Harry na tom podobně jako já, když se jeho krví nalitý penis otře o ten můj ve snaze být mi co nejblíž.

V nehlídaném a mlhou zastřeném okamžiku se najednou svalí na bok a prudce vydechne, zatímco si mě očima plnýma výzvy prohlíží. Takže Potty se mi nabízí? Dává mi možnost převzít otěže? I kdyby to byl jen taktický manévr, hodlám toho náležitě využít.

Překulím se nad něj, svaly na obličeji se mi zkřiví, jak se na něj pobaveně zašklebím, když ho uchopím za paže a vší silou postavím na nohy. Možná za to můžou endorfiny, možná adrenalin nebo dopamin, ale když ho vezmu do náruče, abych ho přenesl do nejbližšího pokoje, necítím skoro žádnou zátěž. Pořád jsem větší než on, ale po letech strávených v Azkabanu, kde jsem značně ubyl na váze, se musím sám za takovou sílu obdivovat. Možná to tak moc chci, že mi podvědomě pomáhá magie.

Příliš nepřemýšlím nad tím, že s ním vpadnu do ložnice, která patřívala mým rodičům. Nepřemýšlím ani nad tím, že dělám zřejmě obrovskou chybu a jednoduše Harryho položím na velkou postel a se srdcem stále divoce bušícím se na něj hned na to svalím taky. Zatváří se pobaveně, snad jako by to čekal, když mu v očích zajiskří. Každopádně nevypadá, že by s tím měl jakýkoliv problém, zejména když mě znovu políbí. Naléhavě, dravě a majetnicky.

Jakmile mě konečně uvolní ze svého sevření, oba popadáme dech. V tom pohledu je vidět, že chce víc, ale sám si není jistý, co to víc znamená. Ani já si tím nejsem úplně jistý, ale nechám instinkt, aby mě naváděl sám. Přesunu rty na jeho krk, na rameno, putuju ke klíční kosti, přes jeho bradavku, kterou záměrně odbiju, i když si přitom představím, jak by se pode mnou kroutil a sténal, kdybych ji intenzivně sál a hnětl. Políbím spodní žebro, které viditelně vystoupne, když se prohne v zádech. Netrvá to dlouho, načež se konečně skloním k jeho pánvi.

Všimnu si, jak pode mnou na okamžik ztuhne. Hrudník se mu doteď usilovně vzdouval, přesto se mi zdá, že je jeho dech ještě víc nepravidelný. Způsobil to náhlý strach? Nebo očekávání? Škodolibě na něj mrknu a věnuju mu mučivý polibek na vnitřní stranu stehna, těsně se se přitom dotýkám jeho intimních partií. Letmo se prsty dotknu penisu, jakoby omylem a on znovu zasténá. Mohl bych tyhle zvuky poslouchat pořád s vědomím, že je vyluzuje díky mně.

Ten samotný fakt mě nabudil zajít dál, mnohem dál. Překvapím nejen jeho, ale i sebe, sotva ho pohltím až po kořen. I když jsem nikdy s žádným chlapem nic podobného nezažil, rozum mi velel, abych to udělal. Je to pro mě nový nezvyklý pocit, ale jeho chuť je nad míru stimulující. Navzdory tomu, že se ještě před nějakou chvílí sprchoval, je z něj cítit jeho přirozenost a podle slanosti na špičce penisu i jasné vzrušení. Zkusmo zavlním jazykem a čekám na odezvu. Když ucítím, jak mi pánví vyjde vstříc, zatímco se mi pokusí prsty zajet do vlasů, chce se mi nahlas smát. Možná štěstím, možná pobavením, možná satisfakcí, ani sám nevím, ale neudělám to a namísto toho začnu jazykem prozkoumávat každý kousek jeho chlouby.

Natáhnu prsty jedné ruky, abych si pomohl stáhnout předkožku a když se odtáhnu, špičkou jazyka se ponořím do štěrbiny na vlhkém horkém žaludu. Reakce se dostaví okamžitě v podobě zachvění a hlasitého projevu.

„Aaah… Můj Draco,“ zasténá naléhavě, cítím, jak mu zacuká v penisu, což je známka toho, že se pomalu blíží jeho vyvrcholení. Zvláštním způsobem mě to dělá pyšným a to oslovení mě vnitřně zasáhne, i když si to nerad připouštím. Jsem se sebou spokojený a opilý samotnou výsadou takto zapůsobit, protože vím, že dokážu Pottera nažhavit jako nikdo jiný. Tohle si ještě nikdy nezažil, co Pottere?!  
Přestanu, protože s ním nehodlám skoncovat tímto způsobem a on se na mě na pár vteřin zmateně podívá. Nespokojenost je jeho druhé jméno.

Popadá dech a vidím na něm, jak se snaží zklidnit. Využiju toho okamžiku, abych si v rychlosti odběhl do pokoje pro nutné vybavení, a při té příležitosti si pro jistotu vezmu i svoji hůlku.

Když se vrátím, najdu tam Harryho přesně tak, jak jsem ho opustil. Ani nevyužil situace, aby se z té patálie dostal, takže je jasné, že jeho zájem pořád trvá. Oči má slastně odvrácené ke stopu a pitomě se usmívá jako by prožíval euforii. Jistěže prožívá euforii, protože co jiného by se mnou mohl prožívat? Jsem prostě dobrý ve všem, co dělám!

I když bych ho v tuhle chvíli nejraději pohltil celého, donutím se zmírnit tempo, protože pokud to mám udělat, chci si to vychutnat. Pokud to má být naposledy, hodlám z toho vytěžit maximum.

Opatrně se k němu přehoupnu, abych ho políbil. Jemně, žádný naléhavé výměny tekutin, jen vlídný prožitek, do kterého se pousměju, a on mi to gesto oplatí. Než se naděju, znovu ležím pod ním. Jeho hbitost a síla jsou nepopiratelné a stejně tak si uvědomím, že mám na sobě pořád svoje spodní prádlo a on se bez zeptání rozhodne, že s tím něco udělá.

Jeho pohled se znovu setká s mým, když se druhá dlaň konečně dotkne mého vzrušení. Třikrát zkusmo přejede po mém ztopořeném penisu. Dráždí mě a spokojeně se u toho usmívá a mně nezbývá než sebou nervózně zaškubat, protože tahle pozice mě dělá zranitelným. Tohle jsem rozhodně v plánu neměl. A ani to tak nechci.

Znovu se ošiju a jako by vycítil moje úmysly, pronese tichým, ale klidným hlasem: „Draco, já…“

Jeho horký dech mě ovane na tváři. Chvíli otvírá ústa jen tak, jako by nenacházel slova, načež se nakonec odhodlá a prostě to řekne.

„Chci tě! Moc tě chci,“ sklopí oči a vydechne, než dodá, „v sobě.“

Na pár prchavých okamžiků nemám slov, i když mě napadá jedno, které ho v ten moment vystihuje. Roztomilý. Možná dvě. Překrásný. Tři. Neodolatelný.

Svaly opředený hrudník se proti mně vzpíná a oči se mu lesknou nabuzením. Jeho dotek je něžný a plný citu, až se neudržím a všechny mnou potlačované pocity vyplavou na povrch. Nenávist je příliš silná emoce na to, abych jí plýtval na někoho, koho nemám ve skutečnosti rád. Zamrkám, abych zaplašil nevítanou slzu, ale je pozdě. Steče mi po tváři až na polštář, kde se vsákne do tkaniny. Pokusím se to ještě zamaskovat zavřenými víčky, ale jeho pozornosti to merlinžel neunikne.

„Draco, ty pláčeš…“

„Ne. Harry, já…“ poprvé za celou dobu ho oslovím křestním jménem, ale nedokážu říct víc.

„Nemusíš zapírat, vidím, že ano,“ utře cestičku po slze a políbí mě na místě, kde nejspíš zanechala poslední stopu. Šrapnel všech mých emocí se roztříští do všech stran a je těžké udržet vážnou tvář, necítit se pokořený nebo zraněný. Můžu mu to vůbec dávat za vinu?

„Neplač. Nemáš proč. Jen… Jen to udělej…“ vybídne mě znovu a já už se nenechám dvakrát pobízet.

Přinutím se zklidnit. Tohle pohnutí mysli je naprosto nevítané. Natočím se ke stolku, kam jsem odložil všechny potřebné pomůcky a než si podám keramickou dózu s mastí, pronesu hůlkou magickou inkantaci. I v tomto mě otec vzdělával, věděl, že než se mládí vydovádí, jak říkal, je potřeba se chránit i proti možným nemocem.

Harry se nechá obrátit na břicho, abych měl lepší dostupnost do míst, kde obyčejně slunce nesvítí.

Taková ironie. Celou tu dobu jsem toužil po tom, abych z něj udělal žadonící děvku, a když tady pode mnou najednou leží a nabízí se, jak jsem si to přál, nedokážu myslet na nic jiného než na to, abych mu neublížil.  
Draco, ty seš ale idiot! Nenapravitelný idiot!

Rozevřu mu půlky a chvíli navlhčeným prstem dráždím jeho hráz. Kroužím dokola a vidím, jak se kruh svalů stahuje pod mým dotykem, a Harryho steny zanikají v polštáři.

Na jeho snědavé kůži se začínají tvořit krůpěje potu a když se konečně dostanu za hradby svalů a můj prst vnikne do té horké těsnosti, vykřikne moje jméno. Tetelím se blahem nad mocí, kterou mi tím poskytuje. Přidám další prst, snažím se být opatrný, a když si zvykne i na ten, nakonec přidám i třetí.

„Kdyby tě to bolelo, Harry, tak řekni.“

„Ne,“ vzdychne spokojeně, „víc, prosím, potřebuju víc,“ natočí ke mně tvář a jeho výraz je napjatý, přesto plný nezaměnitelného chtíče. Tváří se, jako by to měla být poslední dobrá věc v jeho životě, kterou udělá. Ani stopa po nelibosti.

Snažím se ho připravit na můj vpád, ale když tak hezky prosí, těžko odolávám. Vyndám prsty a vyzvu ho, aby si lehnul na záda. Udělá přesně, co řeknu a já se pohnu, abych se vklínil pánví mezi jeho třísla, zatímco si jeho nohy omotám okolo pasu. Špičkou penisu se otřu o vstup do jeho těla a jemně zatlačím. Sykne, ale dlaněmi mě stiskne povzbudivě na bocích, tak přitlačím ještě jednou a podaří se mi vstoupit do jeho těla.

Nechám ho, ať si na mě chvíli zvyká a když se jeho dech lehce zklidní a znovu se usměje, přirazím hlouběji. Těsnost na mě doléhá až nutkavě a podbízivě. Je neuvěřitelné vnímat všechny ty dojmy. Horkost a sevřenost jeho těla. Je to tak jiné, než když jsem se v pátém ročníku vyspal s Pansy. Naprosto nepopsatelné a slova nedokážou ani vyjádřit, jak dokonalé mi to připadá.

Znovu přitlačím a z hrdla pode mnou se vydere sten. Potřeba mě popožene se konečně pohnout a ten pomalý mučivý pohyb vydá za všechny šťastné okamžiky v mém životě. Opakovaně se ho ptám, jestli je v pořádku. Ani já bych si to neužil, kdyby si to neužil i on. Skloním se k jeho obličeji a spojím naše rty ve hravé snaze vymámit z něj další rozkošný vzdych. Jeho mumlavé posunky a škubnutí boky mluví samo za sebe.

Začnu se v něm pohybovat v pravidelném rytmu, a když chvíli na to změním úhel, zavýskne. Projede mnou vlna vzrušení, jen co si uvědomím, že jsem udělal něco dobře a ten pohyb znovu zopakuju.

„Draco, proboha, ano, přesně tam,“ protočí oči a zvrátí hlavu do polštáře, přičemž se prohne v zádech.

Zrychlím pohyby pánví a několikrát se z něj prudce vytáhnu, abych znovu se stejnou prudkostí do jeho těla vrátil. Mám pocit, jako by se čas zastavil a všechna ta slast se začne shlukovat v podbřišku, kde se formuje v uzlíček citlivých nervů. Nemám pochyb o tom, že se co nevidět dostaví moje vyvrcholení, tak obemknu rukou Harryho naběhlý penis a začnu ho ve stejném rytmu, v jakém do něj přirážím, zpracovávat.

Moje pohyby jsou čím dál tvrdší a neúprosnější a on je stejně tak víc a víc vokální. Je na něm vidět, že je stejně jako já na pokraji slastného zhroucení. Několik dalších důrazných pohybů dlaní na jeho tvrdosti a pokojem se pronese hlasitý výkřik, když se konečně dostane na kýžený vrchol.

Tělo pode mnou se třese, jeho výraz během orgasmu je naprosto unikátní a perfektní a mně stačí už jen několik přírazů a udělám se do něj, přičemž kruh svalů okolo ještě několikrát zapulzuje.

Zatmí se mi před očima, tsunami vjemů, barev a horka se mi rozbouří v každé buňce těla. Cítím se vykostěný, vyždímaný, spokojený a šťastný. Vydechnu a bez přemýšlení se svalím na Harryho. Zavřu spokojeně víčka a zároveň prudce oddechuju.

Je na tom podobně, i když ho moje váha přikovala k posteli a není schopný se pořádně hnout. Oba popadáme dech jako by to bylo z posledních sil a zpracováváme rozkoš, kterou jsme právě společně sdíleli. Teplo vyzařující z jeho těla, je příjemné a vítané. Konejšivé, ale přesvědčím sám sebe, abych se od něj odvalil na záda.

Chytím se rukou za hrudník. No a co teď? Co se bude dít teď, když jsme spolu zažili tolik intenzivní a intimní prožitek? Byl to zatraceně žhavý a naprosto dokonalý pocit naplnění a ještě teď cítím vůni sexu ve vzduchu. Dokážu ho ignorovat stejně jako předtím? Mám pochybnosti o jeho motivaci a nevymluví mi přesvědčení, že to nemyslel vážně a šlo jen o taktický tah a pokus mě zmanipulovat.

A přesně to by taky udělala vypočítavá děvka. Nedělám si o Potterovi iluze, ale když teď ze mě opadává všechna ta povznesenost a božská nirvána a čelím zase skutečnosti, uvědomuju si, jak to bolí.

Tohle by nikdy nemohl myslet vážně, i když to zahrál věru na sto procent. Odfrknu si, je mi jedno, jestli mě slyší. Potter není na chlapy, ne takhle. Sex je jedna věc, když od toho očekává výsledky, tělo se dá omámit, ale tohle je přece Potter. Hrdina. Miláček žen a davů. Já jsem jen krátká epizoda v pokusu o nabytí svobody.

Nevím, jak mám zareagovat, co říct a jestli se vůbec pohnout, ale nakonec to vyřeší za mě. Otočí se a upřeně se mi zadívá do očí. Přitáhne si mě k sobě rukou a vplíží se špičkami prstů do mých plavých vlasů. Třebaže to znamená jen přetvářku, ten dotek se mnou opět citově zamává. A když se ke mně Potter přitulí, schoulím se mu instinktivně do náruče. Ještě jednou, ještě chvíli, nedokážu se toho teď najednou zase vzdát.  
Přemáhá mě spánek, navzdory tomu ještě naposledy položím tvář na jeho rameno, a když zavírám oči, cítím, jak mě obejme pevná paže.

***

Když se poprvé vzbudím, je ještě za okny tma. Podle nástěnných hodin je něco potřetí hodině. Potter spí. Odolám pokušení ho znovu políbit, protože vypadá přitom sladce. Ani jsem netušil, že tohle odporné slovo mám ve slovníku, ale dokonale definuje situaci.

Srdce mi buší tak, že slyším ozvěnu v uších. Chci být s ním, vážně chci, ale po tom všem, co se stalo, se nemůžu ráno jen tak probudit vedle něj a hrát si na šťastný pár, když oba dva víme, že to nic nemění.  
Pořád každý stojíme na jiné straně.

Seberu ze země svoje spodní prádlo a obleču se. Dovolím si naposledy Harryho pohladit po vlasech, i když mě nevnímá, což je pochopitelně přijatelnější varianta. Zavrtí se, něco zamumlá, ale spí dál.

Přepadá mě úzkost a frustrace, když vím, že to všechno stejně nebylo upřímné. Alespoň tomu nevěřím a žádná lovestory se konat nebude. Byl to prostě jen sex. Nic hlubšího v tom nebylo. Bylo to jen pudové jednání. Vzájemně jsme si vypomohli. Pokud očekává, že se něco změní, je na omylu. A rozhodně nemám v plánu mu dopřát tu tolik vytouženou svobodu, takže jeho plán se nesetkal s úspěchem.

Nutkání mě ještě přinutí přetáhnout mu přes ramena deku. Znovu mě udeří uvědomění, že to, co jsem naivně považoval za nenávist, byla jen převlečená lež. Bolí mě si to přiznat, ale ani za ty roky se nic nezměnilo. Pořád ho miluju, pořád po něm toužím a pořád mě přivádí k šílenství. A právě proto, že mu to nebudu schopný nikdy přiznat, je lepší tohle mylné dostaveníčko pustit z hlavy. Nejsem naivní, nevěřím ve splněné sny. Nevěřím, že kdy Harry Potter bude opětovat stejné city. Sex je příjemná výhoda, ale bez duše je to jen prázdná tragikomedie.

Bylo to krásné, ale nesmí se to už nikdy opakovat. Už tak mám problém s tím, že jsem se chytil do vlastní pasti.

Seberu ze stolku svoji hůlku a tiše se odplížím do svého pokoje, kde za sebou zapečetím dveře. Nechám Harryho o samotě v rozlehlé posteli, posílat ho do jeho komnaty už nemá smysl. Ráno pochopí, že to byla marná snaha a že si moji důvěru pořád nezískal. Snažit se dál je zbytečné plýtvání energií.

Musím pořádně zapečetit mysl, musím se zase sebrat a vrátit se na začátek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K této kapitole se váže jedna pro mě zábavná historka.  
> Tohle byl historicky úplně první pwp slash, který jsem kdy napsala a kterým moje obsese okolo smut žánru započala.  
> Bylo 21.1.2007 a já jsem se nemohla dostat přes svůj vnitřní blok, ve kterém bych takto detailně popsala intimní eskapádu dvou mužů, takže jsem si dopomohla červeným vínem a dostala se do nálady, aby mi u toho nebylo trapně (můj dnešní vnitřní úchylák z toho má dost srandu) a teprve až poté jsem byla schopná tento díl sepsat a donutit se ho i zveřejnit.
> 
> Svěřila jsem se tehdy s tím na mém starém blogu hned v úvodu, čtenáři na to u mě nebyli běžně zvyklí (u het povídek ano, ale slashe jsem do té doby měla takové ty "a splynuli v jedno tělo bla bla") a jedna moje čtenářka si na tajňačku od mojí blízké kamarádky sehnala moji adresu a nechala mi domů poslat láhev červeného vína "na další kapitolu" :D
> 
> A takhle, milé děti, se ze mě stal oplzlý perverzák a potenciální alkoholik <3


End file.
